Unbroken
by OrtonLoveXO
Summary: "I'm gonna love you like you've never been broken." "Promise?" "I promise."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I really want to make this story for one of my favorite shows, Sons Of Anarchy :D It's for happy. If you haven't seen it, it's a REALLY great show**

* * *

><p>A bastard child, that's what he is. He's going to mess my whole life up. Maybe if my father would have kept it in his pants, none of this would be happening. What do I know? That was 28 years ago. Not my problem, right?<p>

_"Vanessa, Brandon, I think it's time to get some skeletons out of the closet._

Skeletons out of the closet, Ha, funny. More like a whole damn graveyard.

_"28 years ago, I've done some things i'm not proud of, i'm so sorry."_

Didn't matter, right? I wasn't born yet. Why was he sorry.

_"I had an affair, an affair which a child resulted in. You have a brother."_

Another brother? Isn't one enough?

_"I know what you're thinking, yes, I've known about him the whole time."_

Who is that man I call my father?

_I could only hope you will except him, and eventually claim him as apart of this family."_

Tears, that's all I remember.

_"I still love you both unconditionally. Please understand."_

Please, let this be a dream.

* * *

><p>Here I am, trying to make my father proud. Standing infront of the Teller-Morrow. Breathe in, breathe out. You can do this Vanessa.<p>

I looked down at the paper, here goes nothing.

I drove up the path towards the garage, then getting out.

"Oh damn baby, what can I do for you? Or, can I do you?"

Ew. Here's this man with black hair sticking up in all different place trying to hit on me? Please, come correct.

"I'm looking for Jean Carlos Ortiz."

* * *

><p>"Yo, Juice. You got a visitor."<p>

"Who?"

"Some sweetbutt. Calling you by your _real_ name. That your girl?"

_Who the fuck is he talking about._

Juice walked outside, eyeing some girl sitting at the picnic table with a water.

She had the same dark shade of hair he did, same skin color.

She turned around, yep, same eyes. He had to admit it, she looked just like him. She is _hot._

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Jean Carlos Ortiz?" What's up with calling him by his _old _name?

"Uh, yeah? But around here, it's Juice."

_Juice, what the fuck kind of name is that? What the hell is up with his hair? Mohawk and lightening bolt tattoos, Seriously? Chains, boots, leather? Obviously, my 'bother' is damn biker. _

"Okay, Juice. I'm Vanessa. You probably don't know me." _No shit._

"Look Vanessa, You're wasting my time. Around here, time is literally money."

"I'm sorry, I just thought you would want to know about your fathers part of the family, guess not. Goodbye."

_My father..? What does she mean. I haven't seen him for about a month._

"No it's fine. What do you know about my father and his side of the family? You a family friend?"

"Uh, no. More like daughter. Ernesto Ortiz is my father, i just thought you would want to know about us.

* * *

><p>I met him, I really met my brother. We talked for hours on end, about really nothing. I'm starting to actually like my brother, we have a lot in common.<p>

"Juice, Church meeting in five, let's go."

Oh my hot damn, who is this? He was at least six foot two. My kind of man.

He had tattoos that showed under his large white tee, which was overlapped with his cut.

Juice told me that a cut is just another word for vest.

"Yeah, i'm coming. It was really nice to meet you, sis." We smiled at each other. Maybe i'm going to like having this brother.

"Yeah you too, call me, okay? I would really like to hang out with you. Maybe even meet the rest of the family." I looked over the guy, his eyes connecting with mine. He's dangerous, yet sexy. Nevermind, not my kind of man.

"Alright, I will."

The man was very quiet, _who is he?_

_Who is she?_

* * *

><p>"All in favor for truce between us and the Mayans, Yay or Nay?"<p>

_Yay, obviously._

"So I just have to ask. Juice who was that sweet ass you had with earlier. You hittin' that?" Leave it to Tig try and get into everyone business if it involved a pretty face, breast, and a vagina.

"Vanessa."

"Vanessa is..?"

"My damn sister! Calm your ass."

"You hittin' your sister, that dancing in Tig territory my friend."

"Jax, I just met her. I guess my dad had a family on the side besides me and my mom. She wanted to meet me."

"Well, I'm your best friend. So hook me up man! Tigger has done the dirty with someone with that big of an ass in a while."

"No, just lay off alright?"

"Killah, what do you think? You saw her, right?"

Everyone looked at the silent man in the spotlight, Happy.

"Tig, it's his damn sister. Have some respect."

"So, you're saying if she threw that ass at you, you wouldn't beat that pussy up?"

Everyone knew the answer to that question, _Of course I would._

Happy is a ladies man, in some ways more than others.

Could he attract a woman from a mile away, of course.

Could he keep a stable relationship? Of course not.

_Hit It and Quit It. Hump and Dump._ That's Happy and Tig.

Ain't no way they're going to change, not for any sweet butt.

* * *

><p>"I'm home, Babe." Vanessa walked into her small apartment she shared with her current boyfriend, Antonio.<p>

"Where have you been? And why do you smell like another man?"

_Here we go._

"Antonio, you can't assume that just because I smell like another man, that i'm cheating on you. I went to see my brother."

"Liar, Brandon is out of town for a fight."

"Not him, Juice."

"Juice? Stop fucking lying to me! Brandon is your only brother."

"Actually, my dad had an affair. I told you, remember? Now I have a new brother."

Antonio was in her face now, she knew what was coming next.

_SLAP. _Vanessa fell to the floor, this would leave a killer bruise and she knew it.

"Why do you insist on lying to me? I've done nothing but girl you my heart and you repay me by lying and cheating!"

Vanessa was crying now, _why won't he believe how much I love him?_

"You don't love me anymore do you, Vanessa?"

"I do baby! I Promise."

Antonio was now crying too.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you."

He picked her up and dragged her into the bedroom.

Another weekly rape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you think? Should i continue on? I would love too, but I want to make sure that I actually have people reading it. Also, for the people who read my other story, I'm still going to continue on, I just had this idea. So, REVIEW !<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know i just posted last night, but i'm so happy with the review.  
>YES, this is a Happy fic. I know it seems to be more of a Juice fic, but he just plays an important role. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story already.<strong>_

_**Oh, and I want you to message me or leave me something in the reviews that you want to happen, or a couple you would like to get together. I want to make you guys happy :D**_

**_Most of the story will be in third person, just so you know._**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Vanessa and Juice had met and they were getting closer each and everyday. Just by looking at them, you couldn't even tell they had only just found out about each other a week ago.<p>

"I'm serious! My pants got caught on my bike and ripped off! Let's just say, I'm never wearing a man's thong when riding again."

Vanessa nearly spit out chunks of her lucky charms across the coffee table at him.

"You? Thong? Too much information." She didn't even try to hold back the smile.

"You know what's funny? All the guys at the shop have been talking about you for the past week, i think they're in love."

Juice hadn't been lying, that's _all_ they've been doing.

_Did you see her ass? _

_I'd tap that, like you have no idea._

Juice had played along like it didn't matter too him, it was his brothers. But honestly, he hated it. First, it wasn't the way to treat a damn lady, and it was his damn sister. Couldn't they have at least an ounce of respect.

He was fine with them treating the sweet-butts like that, but _not his sister._

"Oh really? I do tend to have that effect on most men."

"That's nasty, i don't want too hear about your love life."

Vanessa missed this, being able to have a conversation with a brother without he having to leave for one of his gold digging bitches.

* * *

><p>Antonio had been waiting for her too get home. He told her too be home at six o'clock sharp. It was a minute passed.<p>

Truthfully, he didn't know why he was this way. He loved Vanessa with every fiber of his being and planned on marrying her one day.

'_Til death do us part._

Exactly, death was the only thing that way going to make him stop loving her.

The rumbling of a motorcycle made him rush too the window. He was right, there was another man. And here he was dropping her off at _their _house.

"Hey babe, i'm sorry i'm late. I just got so caught up with Juice." She went to kiss him, but got his cheek instead.

Looking at him, she knew: _He'd pissed._

She didn't even get a chance to prepare herself before his hard fist connected with various parts of her body.

_"Mija, you will grow up and grace someone with your beauty. He will be a lucky man, and he will love you forever." _

Her mom had told her that when she was six, over a bedtime story.

_"Vanessa, put some more damn clothes on! No man will love a women who dresses like that. Why respect a woman who doesn't respect herself?"_

She was sixteen. She wished her mom was here at this very moment to tell her what to do. Vanessa is so lost without her.

"Vanessa, you left-" Juice walked in without bothering to knock.

* * *

><p>Antonio had been just as beaten down and bloody as Vanessa had by the time Juice was done with him.<p>

Never, and i mean _never _will you hurt his family.

Juice helped Vanessa walk the best she could so she can get her belongings and be out of there as quickly and they can.

He made an 'emergency' call to Chibs, Tig, and Kozik to come straight to her house.

He knew _exactly _he was going to take her. One place he could _always_ keep an eye on her.

* * *

><p>"Juice, please tell me you didn't rape her, then rob her house without me." Everyone turned to look at Tig. Yeah he said the stupidest things sometime and you got used to it, but sometimes, he even surprised himself.<p>

"Tig, I worry about you sometimes. It's his sister, remember?" Kozik was always the one to _try _and talk some sense into Tig.

"Hell, Tig, look at her, all swollen. What the fuck happened to her?" Chibs was the big brother that held them together sometime.

Juice looked down at his sister, she barely looked like herself. How could he do something like this to an innocent woman? What had she done for him to just beat on her?

By the time they pulled up to the shop, Juice was pissed.

Everyone, and i mean _everyone_ looked when Juice came out the back of the van with a limp girl in his hands.

_What has Juice done now?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vanessa's POV<span>**

I woke up to the sound of a door closing, what the hell? Where Am I?

Damn, my head is killing me.

The last thing I remember is the first punch, what did I do _this time?_

I looked around. It was a nice room, pretty big. On the walls, there were posters of women on motorcycles, must be Juice's.

In the corner on the floor, there were a pile of clothes.

The door opened again, and _that_ guy came in.

"Out of my bed, sweetheart."

"Your bed? I don't even know how i got here."

"You got here like each and everyone of them did." Them?

"Excuse me? Who are these people you're talking about?"

"Sweet-butts, crow-eaters."

Juice had told her what those were: Biker sluts.

"You think i'm one of _them_?" I started laughing, was he _that _full of himself?

He stayed silent, just looking at me. It made me uncomfortable.

"You gonna get up or what?"

I got up, or at least _tried. _Unfortunately I starting falling. Face first.

My nose was at lease an inch from touching the ground, when strong hands grabbed me by my waist.

"Watch yourself."

He pulled me up, while i was trying to pretend I didn't just look like a complete idiot.

"I'm Vanessa."

"Happy."


	3. Chapter 3

**_So, I'm really bored tonight. If you hurry up and review. I'll post another chapter, so get too it!_**

* * *

><p>"Well.. nice too meet you Happy."<p>

He nodded. What, you can't say '_nice too meet you too'_? Can you say Rude?

When I was finally steady on my feet, I walked down the hall. On the walls, there were mugshots. Unique family photos I see.

Wait a minute, how the fuck did I get here? I don't remember any of this shit.

"Morning, sunshine. I'm Tara." A voice.. a woman's voice said too me from the left.

"Uh, Hi? Where am I?"

"The Teller-Morrow."

The Teller-Morrow, the place where Juice works.

"Oh, do you know where Juice is? I really need to talk to him."

"Not going to happen. He's busy." I looked over to see a woman in her early 50's with dark brown hair and blonde highlights.

"Excuse me? He's my brother. And he brought me here, obviously. So, I need to speak with him."

"I think you need to check your tone. You have no idea who the fuck you're dealing with."

"I know exactly. Some lady who won't let me talking to my brother."

Okay, I know that giving attitude the this random woman wasn't the best choice. I mean, I don't even know her. Or anyone for that matter. But i'm here in a stranger ass place that my brother brought me too, someone better give me fucking answers.

Just as i finished my sentence she was already in my face.

"Woah, what's going here?" Juice, thank god. I really didn't want to fight, but if I had too, I would.

Just as we turned our attention to him, a large, and i mean **large** group of guys came up behind him.

"This _bitch_ is coming around here demanding too speak with you. Keeps claiming she's your damn sister." Bitch?

"I'll show you bitch."

"Gemma, I'm sorry. She's really my sister, and she has a temper." You're damn right.

"Keep the bitch in check."

* * *

><p>After Juice explaining to me what happened, I finally understood. <em>I'm free.<em>

Free from the constant beatings and rape. And i couldn't be more happy.

"So, did I totally fuck up with that lady?"

"That's Gemma, the HBIC."

"HBIC?"

"Head Bitch In Charge."

Now it's starting to make sense.

_'Keep the bitch in Check.'_

Fuck, Fuck, FUCK. Did I totally just fuck myself over?

"Juice! She's going to kill me! I just signed my death warrent, asshole!"

"She probably will, with that stunt you just pulled."

"Juice, Church. Now. Both of you." It was that same asshole who tried to hit on me last time.

"Tig, you remember my sister, Vanessa, right?"

"Yes, the pleasure is all mine, baby." Oh god.

"Don't call me baby. Or I will cut off your balls and shove them down your throat."

* * *

><p>I was silent as all the men just gawked at me. Great, more perverts.<p>

Everybody turned as 'they' walked in.

The same woman, Gemma, and Clay, her Old Man, as I heard.

The 'Power couple' sat at the front of the table. Gemma, on Clay's lap.

"You must be the bitch I heard of, Vanessa, right?" Everyone looked at me as Clay put me in the spotlight, something I hated.

I nodded. What else could I say? I've already signed my name into her bad book, hopefully I would do the same in his. So, I'll just keep my mouth shut.

"Juice told us what happened. Just letting you know, We took care of the asshole." Clay took care you him? What?

"Uh, thanks? Now if you don't mind, I should be getting home. I have work in the morning." As soon as I stood up, Juice pulled right back down.

"Nessa, you honestly don't think you're going to go back there, do? You're gonna stay here so we can keep an eye on you."

"Juice, I'm a big girl, okay? I can watch after myself."

Juice shook his head.

"Gemma and Clay have offered you a room here."

"No offense, But i really don't know all of you."

"Well, allow me too introduce everyone."

Clay went around the circle:

Jax, Kozik, Happy, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Half-Sack, Opie, and Piney.

"Plus, you already met Tara, Jax's Old Lady. And Gemma, my Old Lady."

Gemma looked at me with daggers in eyes as she smoked her cigarette, blowing smoke in my direction.

"Bitch." Gemma muttered.

"Gemma, show her too her room."

She sat up and walked to the door.

"Are you gonna take fucking forever or hurry your slow ass up."

* * *

><p>"This is your room." Gemma opened the door too a huge room with a bed, couch, TV, and bathroom.<p>

"Keep it clean, we don't have maids. Nobody likes a damn slob."

"Thanks for the room, Gemma."

"Yeah, well, Any family of Juice is family of the club. I'll come get you tomorrow to go shopping for new clothes and all that shit."

With that, she left. She was nice, just under all that toughness, I guess.

I sat on the bed, looking over at the clock.

_12:30 am_

I'm taking my ass too bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. Damn, Deja Vu.<p>

"Uh hi. Can I help you?"

Happy just looked me up and down.

Note too self, go to bed _fully _clothed. Not one big ass shirt.

"Gemma told me too come wake you up and tell your ass too get ready to leave. Be outside in 20 minutes. We'll be waiting."

"Wait, _Who?_"

"Gemma and I. Hurry the fuck up." He said as he walked down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ahhh, **__**another chapter. Don't you just love me?**_

* * *

><p>I was out of my room and into Gemma's car in a matter of 30 minutes. Happy, rode his bike in front of us on our way too the mall.<p>

_"Happy's coming with us?" I asked as we got into the car_

_"Yes." _

_"May I ask why?"_

_"No." I kept quiet. Why the fuck is he coming with us?_

_"He's for protection. Feel better, Princess?"_

"So, I'm guessing you're going to need a lot of everything, right?"

"Yes, but why can't we just go get it from my house? I have everything there."

"They _burned_ it."

Woah, what the fuck?

"They burned my damn house! What kind of shit is that?"

"Look, let me give you some advice. When the club does shit, you keep your fucking mouth shut. Especially if you're a guest in their damn clubhouse. Maybe if you were a damn Old Lady, you could question it. They do everything for a fucking reason. Got it?"

"Yes." Maybe she right, actually _she is right._

* * *

><p>We got out when we arrived at the mall. We walked in without a damn word.<p>

Right as we walked into the first shop, Gemma got a phone call.

"I've got to go. Hap, do you think I could ride your bike back to the clubhouse and you drive my car?"

He nodded. Please tell me she isn't going to leave me fucking alone with the silent but deadly asshole.

Gemma gave Happy the money, then left.

"So.. shall we shop til we drop?" I looked at him, did he really just say that?

I smiled. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>After a couple damn hours of shopping. I had only one more store to go too, Victoria's Secret.<p>

How was I supposed to go in there with Happy? Wouldn't it look like we were together?

"Uh, Hap? Could you maybe leave me by myself for about 20 minutes?"

I looked over at him as he shook is head, "Hell no."

Fine. I walked into the store, turning around to see Happy, who was carrying at least 30 bags, standing outside in the same place.

"You coming?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>In about 30 minutes, Vanessa was in the dressing room with a bunch of clothes. She had everything from Dresses, Swimwear, Bras, and Panties. Was she really going to try these on and ask Happy how they look?<em> Yes.<em>

"Hey Hap, what do you think?" She walked out wearing a grey turtleneck dress that showed off her beautiful curves.

"It's nice." _That's it?_

Vanessa came out in multiple sexy push-up bras. Each time Happy could feel the bulge in his pants growing. But all he said was _"It's nice."_

_Swimwear next. Lord fuck Jesus._

Blue, Purple, Red, Black, Pink.

Zebra, Polka-dot, Cheetah, Floral

Bikini, One Piece.

Happy was going crazy. Even the cover-up's were sexy. All he could think about was going and ripping each and every single one off of her and fuck her in that damn changing room. Let _everyone_ in that damn store hear her screams and his name being yelled, he didn't even fucking care.

_Fucking Shoes._

Happy didn't have a damn foot fetish, but if a woman had beautiful pedicured feet that could rock some six inch platform pumps. He was still turned on.

Vanessa knew what she was doing to Happy. Why do you think she left Lingerie for last?

Happy wasn't expecting her too come out in the purple halter baby doll lingerie with the matching panties. He need to get of this store, and get out fast. This time, Happy was speechless, what the fuck was he supposed to say?

When Vanessa was finally done, and Happy paid for everything. They were just about to leave when they passed a baby store.

Vanessa had a friend just about to have her baby shower, so why not get her a gift now?

* * *

><p>I dragged Happy into the baby store after he came back from putting all the bags in the car.<p>

"You're pregnant, aren't you." Rude.

"No, I'm just going shopping for my friends baby shower. You can wait in the car If you want."

Happy made no effort to go to the car, just the benches outside the store.

"Hello. Can I help you with anything?" The store clerk asked me.

"Uhm, no. Just looking right now."

"Are you expecting?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"I've working here for 20 years, I can tell!"

Happy just walked up when she replied.

"You must be the daddy, Congratulations!"

Happy looked at me weirdly, _What the fuck._

"Yepp, This is my baby daddy. Don't you think we'll have a beautiful baby?" Hopefully Happy plays along with this damn charade.

"Oh yes, I have a feeling its going to be a beautiful baby girl!"

"A girl! Just what we wanted, right baby?"

"Daddy's little princess." Happy said while looking down at me.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips while putting a hand on my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, if you review AGAIN, i'll post ANOTHER tonight :D<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

It was already dark when we got back to the clubhouse. I was tired and just ready to sleep.

"Hey Hap, have fun shopping?" Happy groaned at Tig's comment.

"Hey Tig, where's everybody at?" I had just noticed it was just Tig in the clubhouse.

"Out in the back, that reminds me! Hap, you need to go, they're about to leave for a run, I'm supposed to stay with her."

Happy looked uneasy, I would be too if I had been leaving a girl with some pervert like Tig. But he just nodded and left.

"So, what do you want to do, girlfriend?"

Tig snapped his fingers. If he wasn't so perverted, we could be best friends.

"Can you help me put my stuff away in my room?"

"Well, I do see some Victoria's Secret bags. Why not?"

* * *

><p>After about an hour of putting away my clothes, Tig and I decided to watch a movie, Titanic.<p>

_I'll never let go, Jack, I promise._

I heard a light sniffle sound. Tig?

"Are you crying?"

"No, there's something in my eye!"

_Fifteen-hundred people went into the sea, when Titanic sank from under us. There were twenty boats floating nearby... and only one came back. One. Six were saved from the water, myself included. Six... out of fifteen-hundred. Afterward, the seven-hundred people in the boats had nothing to do but wait... wait to die... wait to live... wait for an absolution... that would never come. _

"That would never come."

Tig had just finished talking along with the movie when he the guys walked in.

He still had tears running down his face which he _tried_ to wipe away.

"Are you crying?" Kozik and Tig have always had this fued, let round one begin.

"Stop acting like a pussy! Hey rosebud." Chibs leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Chibs. And I actually think a guy crying at the end of Titanic is _very sexy_."

I didn't notice Happy standing in the doorway. He was wearing his usual white tee-shirt under his cut. But this time, it was covered in blood.

Without thinking I got up and followed him down the hall.

* * *

><p>"So, you've gone all soft on us, Tig?"<p>

"Kozik, shut the fuck up. I cried to try and impress her. She thinks its '_very sexy._'"

Tig wasn't the one to be called 'soft'. He's a damn rock, no emotion at all. Kind of like Happy, well, not so much.

"Now, I want too know what happened while you and Vanessa were here, Alone." Jax finally cut in.

"I think you know what happened." Tig started to wiggle his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>"Is that blood?"<p>

_'When the club does shit, you keep your fucking mouth shut.'_

"Excuse me?" Happy turned around, just noticing that I followed him down the hallway, now standing in his doorway.

"You heard me?" _Shut the fuck up, Vanessa!_

In one swift motion, Happy had me pushed up against the recently closed door with both arms keeping me captive.

"You just don't fucking listen, Do you?"

"I-I Do."

"Then why didn't you listen to Gemma. Don't fucking ask about club business. What we do on runs is none of your damn business."

"I'm sorry."

"Since you want to know so fucking bad, I'll tell you. I just did a bad thing. One that makes me a bad person. And no beautiful girl like you will want to fuck with me, ever."

"I still would. We're all bad people in our own way. It couldn't have been that bad."

"I just fucking killed a man."

He looked down, which I took the opportunity too lift his chin up with my finger.

"I don't care. The club has too do what the club has too do."

* * *

><p>Somehow after that conversation, my clothes ended up scattered on the floor along with Happy's.<p>

I'm pretty sure everyone heard our, and I mean my, screams. Probably even outside and around the block. How am I supposed to go outside and face all them after this?

"You still up? I thought you would have been asleep by now."

"Really? Why is that?"

"The way I put it on you. I'm surprised you even survived that." I laughed, was he serious?

"Oh really? I was thinking about telling you too stop a few times. But, you probably wouldn't have listened."

"Nah, too much fun. You have the sexiest moan ever, do you know that?"

"Yes she does!" I know that voice, and it's coming from outside the door.

I got up, got dressed, and walked too the door, "Tig, what the hell are you doing?"

"Listening. And damn, he was right. You're such a naughty girl, Vanessa."

Fucking hell. Are you serious?

"Did everyone fucking hear me?"

"Yuuppp." Tig smiled. Perv.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So this is the last one for tonight. Review, please :D<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_Fuck Hap, don't stop._

Why can't I stop thinking about that night?

Honestly, Vanessa wasn't more than a nice fuck. I'll admit that she is far better than any sweet-butt, no doubt. It had been a week and we've just pretended like it never happened. Everyone who had heard us or been told thought we together. Let me set one thing straight, we're not together. I don't do relationships.

But why am I having this feeling that I should at least try?

Wait, what about Juice? He's coming back tomorrow from visiting the Tacoma charter. I'm pretty sure someone has already told him.

He's going to kill me.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

* * *

><p>Vanessa heard the rumbles of motorcycles outside. <em>Juice's home!<em>

Juice was nearly tackled too the ground from Vanessa running from all the way inside the clubhouse.

"Somebody miss me?" _No shit._

"Of course, big brother! It's been so boring here without you. How was your trip?"

"Eh-"

"Juice, I _really_ need too talk to you. Like _now_. Oh, hey hunnybun."

Since last week, Tig and Vanessa have been the best of friends. They've went shopping together, got their nails, and hair done. She's pretty sure he's gay.

"Hey Tiggy! We totally have to have our girls night out tonight, okay?"

"Totes! Air kisses!" Juice just looked back and forth between his his sister and biker brother. _What. The. Fucking. Hell._

As soon as Vanessa left Juice couldn't help back ask. "What is all that about."

"Oh, we've become friends. I really like her. She's so awesome!"

"You just fucking said 'totes'. And that you're going for a girls night out. Are you gay?"

"Of course not, I'm just having fun."

Juice shook his head. "What is it you were going to talk to me about? I need to go talk to Happy."

"You're not mad at him? Wow. I mean, I would have been mad if Happy had put it on my sister-"

"Please tell me you meant he put a sweater on her."

"What the fuck, man? He fucked her! And very hard, trust me."

"You're lying Tig."

"No, if only you heard the way that damn head board hit the wall, and her sexy screams, you'd know."

Juice was pissed. He needed to punch something, and punch it fast. Happy had sex with his sister, while he was away. What kind of fucking 'brother' is that. Happy was his damn best friend out of the whole damn club.

Then Tig realized. "Oh shit, you didn't know, don't you?"

Juice just stared at him. Juice rarely got pissed. It wasn't pretty.

"Code Motherfucking Red Bitches!"

Juice is on a motherfucking mission.

Find Happy.

Kill Him.

Leave The Country.

* * *

><p>Happy was in the ring fighting some wanna be Son, when Tig ran in.<p>

"CODE MOTHERFUCKING RED BITCHES!"

Happy just laughed. Juice was just now getting back and was about to kick some major ass. _This is going to be classic._

Tig just stopped, looked at Happy and said, "You're in big trouble."

Happy turned around, and came face to face with Juice.

"So, I hear you fucked my sister."

Everyone just went silent.

"Juice, it was nothing, okay?"

"So now my sister is nothing? Just some fucking sweetbutt?"

"No. She's more then that."

"Yeah, she better be _more_ then that."

"What are you trying to say? I have to go fucking marry her now? Trust me, I didn't take away her innocence."

"No, you don't have to Marry her. Make her a damn Old Lady. Understood?"

* * *

><p>Vanessa was in her bathroom, curling her hair. Happy had asked her too go to dinner with him. He said they <em>needed to talk<em>.

To tell the truth, Vanessa was glad he asked her too dinner. She had hoped all week that he didn't forget about what happened between them. She sure as hell didn't.

Happy poked his head into the bathroom, "You ready?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

They rode on the back of Happy's bike. Both loving how they were pressed against each other. Happy specifically like the fact that her hands were a little too low. The ended up getting off at some diner about 10 minutes from the clubhouse.

"Hi, Can I take I get you too anything too drink."

"Uhm, coke for me and sprite for her."

After the waitress left, Vanessa began talking, "So, this isn't the kind of first dates I'm used too."

Happy laughed, "I don't do dates. No movies, No dinner, No fairs, No walks on the beach."

"I love walks on the beach! You wouldn't do it for me?"

_Of course. _Happy shook his head, "I'll think about it."

"So.. you brought me here too talk. What's up?"

"I just.. I thought we could talk about what happened, what to do now, and what we want."

"What happened, Hap, was something that happened in the moment. But what i want to do now is be with a guy I can trust, and who could sometime down the line love me. That's what I want and what I need Hap. I want the guy I went shopping with. The one that was fun and didn't mind carrying my bags around the mall. What do you want Hap?"

What did Happy want? She wants a man that could take care of her. To trust, to love her. Possibly marry her and give her babies. Could he do that? Shit, Happy could do anything.

"You." Vanessa smiled at the answer, then leaned over the table and kissed him.

It wasn't the same kiss from a week ago: Hard, full of lust. _Take your clothes off and fucking fuck me right now._

It was soft, tongues dancing, not wrestling.

* * *

><p>Vanessa pulled Happy into her room by his cut. He sat on the bed, watching her as she went to get something from her drawer and go into the bathroom.<p>

Tonight, Happy was going to try something different, making love.

Vanessa came out in the same purple baby doll with matching panties lingerie she tried on in the mall. Happy was really beginning to love that damn outfit.

Happy met her halfway, his cut and shirt already on the floor. Their lips and tongues met, the reunion they both anticipated.

Lightly pushing her onto the bed, he began his attack on her neck. A little nibble here, bite there, and a lick in between.

Making his way from her neck down to her chest, Happy pulled down the straps, revealing her large breast.

Vanessa's moans were uncontrollable now, she wanted him so bad now.

Happy knew she was becoming impatient, he just wanted to tease her.

While looking into her eyes, he slowly licked and nibbled on her right breast.

After giving the left the same treatment, he finally was down between her legs. Him kissing the inner thighs drove Vanessa crazy.

Happy climbed back up to be face to face. It was Vanessa's turn to please her man.

Flipping them over, she begun to trace his tattoos with her tongue. The fact that he was covered in them, just turned her on even more.

After making her way down then back up, Happy flipped them over. He shed his pants, boxer briefs, and then the rest of Vanessa's lingerie. Then finally getting them under the covers.

As if just remembering, Happy forgot to go get condoms, Vanessa leaned over into the beside table and pulled one out.

As soon as Happy had it on, he lightly pushed himself into her.

Her jaw dropped, forgetting how big he felt in her. Her hands holding on for dear life as he began thrusting.

He started slow, but her pleads made him go faster and harder. Both gazed into each others eyes as their bodies moved together and they moaned in unison.

"Fuck, Hap. Please don't stop."

"I won't."


	7. Chapter 7

_Knock, Knock._

Go the fuck away.

_Get your fucking ass up, Vanessa._

Gemma.

I groaned, it's too damn early.

I looked over and Happy was already gone. So much for a goodmorning. After getting up and getting dressed, I walked over to the door, opening it.

"Why, hello there, Gemma. How are you this morning?" A sarcastic smile tattooed on my face. We **still **haven't got along. This bitch was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Just fucking peachy. I suggest you get dressed if you don't want me too leave you. You have five minutes." And with that, she walked down the hall.

"Leave me? Gemma..? Where are we going?"

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since Gemma had came and woke me up. Yeah, i'm taking my damn time getting ready, the bitch can wait.<p>

I walked out and there was a _very_ dirty Happy sitting on my bed.

He looked up, "You know when Gemma says you have five minutes, you really _have five minutes_."

"Well, can't she wait. I do have too look good. Wait, did she really leave?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Uh, yeah. She'll be back though. You do realize you'll be getting a bunch of shit when she does, right?"

I'm not afraid of Gemma. Okay, maybe a little. Juice has told me she's the female Satan around here. Creepy much? Tig told me she'll make you '_pee your pants even if she holds a gun_'. Am I going to let her talk shit too me? Hell no. I'm one tough ass bitch, don't fucking push me around. I will kick anybodies ass, male or female.

"When you have parents like I did, you'd be used too it." That was true, my childhood is full of bad memories of my parents yelling at me because of all the stupid shit me and my brothers used too do. Good times.

He got up, leaned down, and kissed me. "You may act like you're not afraid, but she can smell fear, trust me."

* * *

><p>It was noon when Gemma came back. Vanessa was in the garage watching Happy fix some beat up truck. She was bored, well as bored as you could be when watching your boyfriend fix a car. It was sexy, she'd have to ask him too '<em>fix her car<em>'.

"Something wicked this way comes." she mumbled as Gemma walked in.

"Get your ass in that damn car. Bye, Hap." Vanessa didn't even move at the bark of Gemma's command.

_Stand your ground. Don't become her bitch._

Happy watched as his Old Lady just kept sitting there. _She's going to eat her alive._

"Did you not fucking hear me?" Gemma was clearly pissed.

"I'm not moving or getting into that car until you tell me where the fuck we're going." This made Gemma have at least one ounce of respect for her, but not enough.

"I'd just thought you'd like to have lunch with me maybe go get pampered at the spa."

"I'd love too."

Gemma smiled, "Meet me in the car." Then turned and walked back to the car.

As soon as she was gone, Vanessa turned to Happy, "Did she just fucking smile?" Happy just nodded, He was just as shocked as she was.

* * *

><p>"So Gemma, can I ask why you don't like me?" Vanessa had been wanting to know the answer to that question ever since that morning they met.<p>

"I don't hate you. I'm just making sure you're good enough for Happy."

"Excuse Me? Happy is a grown ass man."

"Yes, but Happy won't care what kind of girl you are, just as long as you have tits and a nice pussy. Hap needs a girl that can be tough when he isn't. Who can handle the bullshit MC life. If he's in a bad mood, get him in a better one. A bitch that won't take shit from him, or any croweater. Who can say, '_I'm his damn Old Lady_.'"

The more thought she gave it, it made sense. Gemma was making sure she could hold her ground. Not take shit from anyone. And she passed the damn test.

By the time they had finished their food, Vanessa and Gemma were starting too really like each other. Could they actually have a friendship? Or would this be a one time thing, then get back to being cold hearted bitches?

Gemma was the first too break the silence in the car, "You remind me of myself at your age."

Vanessa was confused, "How so? Am I really that much of a bitch?"

Gemma laughed, "Yes. But you stand your ground, you don't give a fuck about what people think about you. You have a nice body, personality, and fashion sense. All Gemma."

As Vanessa was about to answer, she was interrupted, "We're here."

* * *

><p>Vanessa was glad Gemma had taken her to the best spa in all of Charming, Serenity. She had gotten a deep tissue massage, manicure and pedicure, facial, and mudbath. She had never been this relaxed in her life.<p>

Womanizer by Brittany Spears started playing from her phone, Brandon.

Think about just ignoring it, she picks it up, "Hello?"

_"Hey Nessa, what 'cha doin'?"_

"Nothing really, What's up?" Honestly, she didn't care. He really could annoy her sometimes.

_"Nothing, just calling too see if your coming over to Mom and Dad's tomorrow for dinner? Oh, and bring your brother." _

She rolled her eyes, "You know damn well he's not just my brother." _Dumbass._

_"I don't fucking like him. Stupid little bitch."_

"You don't even fucking know him, but whatever. We'll be there, I guess. Goodbye." Vanessa hung up before he could say anything. He's really fucking annoying sometimes. He really just needs to be punched in the face.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! So, I know I've been gone for a while, but there's been an incident with my internet for a while. I still hope that you guys do want to read this story.**

**I don't own any of the characters from the amazing show created by Kurt Sutter. Only the OC's you've never seen on the show. They come from the land of my imagination. The land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**I want to thank all of you that have stuck around and have added this story to their alerts. Oh and those of you who had reviewed.**

**I think this chapter was serious, yet funny, and I enjoyed writing it. **

**Plus, it's longer.**

**Oh and i'm adding a new story :) It's about Juice. So if you love some Juan Carlos, head on over there.**

**Enjoy!**

…

_Dad._

Vanessa sighed as she looked at the caller ID. She really didn't want to speak with him, she'd honestly been ignoring him. She didn't get around to telling him how she's basically done with Antonio. In fact, the only reason why she was with him was because her father had set them up together. He had trusted Antonio with her life, and all he did was shit on that trust. He'd probably shit bricks. Yeah, if she knew him, he would.

And how would she tell him about Happy? Ernesto Ortiz was a very judgmental man and she knew it. Every single boyfriend she had brought home, he didn't like. If he was to think that the man was only after his only daughter for sex, he was gone. If he was disrespectful to her or their family, definitely gone. But what would he think the moment he saw Happy? He was covered with tattoos for god sake. Doesn't that scream badass? In Saint Ernesto's world, that just wouldn't do. It wasn't good enough for her dad.

She skipped the call. She wasn't ready, and she didn't want - no, couldn't face the music. Not now at least. She just let it go straight to voicemail, he could wait for a few more hours.

On the bright side, she had met her brother. Wouldn't that make him happy that she's at least trying and _succeeding _in having a great relationship with Juice.

_Hey Vanessa, I need you to call me back as soon as you can. Well, it's about Antonio. I saw him today in the store while with your mother. He had a huge bruise on his face, but I didn't think anything of it. Then he asked me how YOU were doing, weird huh? Then, he proceeded to tell me that you two aren't together and you had some line backer with a damn Mohawk and tattoos beat him up. He said that he was 'supposedly' some type of biker? Why the hell are you hanging around with a biker? And why in the blue hell did you ruin the best thing that could have happened too you? I'm so angry with you, do you just hate this family?_

She didn't hate her family. Well, sometimes she did. But, it was more about what they thought was good enough for her. It's time she'd start standing up for herself, forget what they say.

…

Vanessa's phone had been loud enough for Happy to hear. She and Juice's father had seemed very pissed with her.

Was it his fault?

Had she told him about everything that happened between the two of them?

But then again, he seemed to ask why she had broke up with Antonio.

So he didn't know?

Honestly, he was starting to feel something for her. He didn't even know what it was, never felt it in his life.

_Love?_

Nah, it couldn't - it wouldn't be him. He just couldn't do that.

He was the cold hearted killer that the club would always come to when they needed a job their stomach's couldn't handle. He was one twisted mother fucker.

Could she handle that?

Would she still want to love and be with someone like that?

Would she want to start a family with a killer?

Could he go out with the club kill someone and come home to play the good husband and daddy? Could he do it like Jax and Opie?

And what about being in love? Just thinking of the word made his head hurt.

He'd once been told stories by his mother, Love was the thing nobody could live without. Love made everything better. And at the end of the day, you came home to the one lady that would always love you unconditionally, an Old Lady.

Would she be the one he couldn't live without?

But then the memory of the night Juice came back from a run, and the night they made it official.

"_Code Mother fucking Red Bitches!" _

Happy smiled thinking about Tig's dumbass. Charming's SAA always knew how to make a sticky situation all that much better.

"_You're in big trouble."_

He remember the smirk on Tig's face. The smirked that told him he was glad that it wasn't him this time.

"_So, I hear you fucked my sister."_

"_Juice, it was nothing, okay?"_

It was something. He'd never enjoyed being pussy that much before. It wasn't like with the loose crow eaters. He couldn't get enough of her moans, her nails digging into his back, or how she ground her hips against his.

"_So now my sister is nothing? Just some fucking sweet butt?"_

"_No she's more then that."_

She really was. He didn't throw her out after the deed was done.

"_Yeah, she better be more than that."_

"_What are you trying to say? I have to go fucking marry her now? Trust me, I didn't take _

_away her innocence."_

"_No, you don't have to marry her. Make her a damn Old Lady, Understood?"_

It had been two weeks, and each day he spent with her, he felt as if he was becoming more vulnerable. He was letting her do something only his mom was able to do, letting her in.

But Happy felt as if he hadn't been honest with her when he said he wanted her.

It wasn't a lie.

It was forced, as if Juice was making him tell her. As if he was holding a gun to his head, and pretty much if he didn't, he would later.

How was he going to explain to her that most of this relationship was all fake?

He had wanted her from the moment he first spotted her in the lot of the Teller-Morrow talking with Juice.

But, he lied and he sure as hell felt guilty.

Honestly, this was the first time Happy felt guilty about lying to any girl. But Vanessa was _special._

Should he tell her?

He didn't want to wreck the only good thing about his life so fast.

But what if she figures it out from someone else?

Wouldn't she hate him even more?

He couldn't risk that.

…

Vanessa stood on the doorstep of her parents house with Juice standing to her left. This was it, she was going to tell her parents what happened with Antonio and also tell them about Hap. This probably won't go that well, but it's worth a try, right?

On a good note, Juice is finally going to meet the family!

Well, from the phone call from Brandon the other day, it probably won't go that peachy either.

But they could try.

Before she even knew it, the door opened and there stood Brandon. He was eyeing down Juice, _this is our damn brother._

"Well well well, look who the fuck it is. Little miss 'I'm so perfect and I never get in trouble.' Oh, and who's this? My dear Little Bastard Brother?" He sneered.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Cut the shit, today is not the day." She walked inside, then turned around to face him. "And I'm not perfect."

Juice just stared at the two of them, what does he say? He hasn't even been inside the house for more than two seconds and his older brother already hates him? _Wow, I guess people still judge a book by its cover. Asshole._

"Oh and Juice, Don't let him intimidate you, he's just a Big. Fairy. Bitch." He smiled at her, he really loved his little sister. She's everything he would have imagined a little sister would be like, except for the annoying part. It's like they were twins, they're exactly the same.

"Big Fairy Bitch, huh? I'm the Big Mean Biker with a Mohawk and Tattoos on my head. I'm pretty sure he's the one intimidated." Juice smirked at him, if he want's to act an asshole, Two can play that game.

And, this was the game he was an expert at.

Move the fuck over, there's a new big brother in town.

…

Ernesto Ortiz was not happy. He knew his daughter had been avoiding the Antonio subject all during dinner, it was time he brought it up. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on? Or what?"

Vanessa sucked in a sharp breath, _fuck. _She been hoping the time he would have left the subject alone. She was here to spend time with her family, not argue with them.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dad." She forced a fake smile.

Everyone had become silent. Brandon, across the table from Juice, was grinning like an idiot. Finally, she was going to get in trouble! She's not as perfect as the thinks.

"Vanessa Nicole Ortiz, You know _**exactly **_what I'm talking about, _do not_ play dumb with me." After twenty-six years, you would think that Vanessa would learn not to lie to him, he always knew, every single time.

When she was a kid, she always thought he was a superhero. When she got in trouble at school. He was the first to know. When she ate the last cookie and said it was Brandon, he knew.

"Fine, we just aren't together. I don't love him like he loves me." She shrugged. She still couldn't decide if she should tell him the whole story.

His hands slammed the table, making her jump. He shook his head and pointed a finger at her. "Bullshit! I'm tired of you thinking only of yourself! He loved you, and you loved him! He was the man you were going to marry. The man that was going to supply you with children. Why would you wreck that, Vanessa?"

Her eyes started to burn. She wasn't going to cry in front of them. She couldn't give Brandon the satisfaction. How could he think she was being selfish? "I wasn't happy, I-"

"I don't give a damn about your happiness! Do you know what having him in the family could have done for us? He has connections that we don't and we need! But you ruined it, I'm so disappointed in you, Vanessa Nicole."

Tears started falling from her eyes. _I'm disappointed in you, Vanessa Nicole_. He never was disappointed in her, sometimes mad, but never disappointed in her.

The table was still quiet and she could feel the anger radiating from him. She's in deep shit and she knows it. She just wanted to go back to the club house be in Happy's arms and have him comfort her.

Brandon was smiling on the outside. But he did feel bad on the inside. He really didn't want her to cry. He always hated it. It was as if he could feel her pain.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up again. "And this biker I'm guessing is your beloved brother Juice, isn't it? Why in the blue hell would you beat him up?"

Juice looked up at his father, "It's not my place to tell you. Vanessa?"

Saying Ernesto was enraged was a understatement, "The the fuck do you mean, it's not your place. Vanessa, what the hell did he do to you? Did he cheat? If he did, get the hell over it. A man like that doesn't come around even day, make a damn sacrifice for this family-"

Brandon shook his head, the game was over. It was no longer time to be smiling. He glared at his dad. He took it too fucking far.

She dropped her fork. The loud clink getting everyone's attention. "I'm so tired of making sacrifices for this family, Dad! I deserve to be happy. And you know what, I am. I have a nice guy that I can count on and that doesn't judge me for me. And he doesn't care that I… that I was beat and raped every day I was home with Antonio. He doesn't care! He wants me to be happy. I don't have to make sacrifices for him. He likes my personality, he makes me laugh, and he can talk to me about anything! And when we make love, he's very gentle. He cares, Dad. I want a man that cares! Sorry if that doesn't fit in your perfect little imagination of my life. And if I have to keep making sacrifices for this family, Fuck You. Fuck Brandon. Fuck Mom. Fuck this whole family!" Vanessa was glad to finally get that off her chest.

Brandon stood up and began to slow clap, a goofy grin on his face. He smiled even wider when Juice stood up and joined him. He was proud, his sister had balls.

He'd have to go thank this new guy.

Ernesto was speechless, the first time the entire night.

Vanessa stood up. "Thanks for dinner Mom, it was delicious. Now, I'm going home to the man that makes me happy."

Juice looked at his sister, proud. He smiled and looked back at his 'family' and bowed. "Goodnight and farewell, Bitches! We out! Peace!"

…

**Sooo..? What did you guys think? **

**What do you think about the family? And I promise, their dad won't stay like that for long. I want you to get a feel for their lifestyle before she brings Happy home.**

**So, what was you favorite part? Favorite character? Who do you want to see more of? **

**So, review! And if you haven't, add this story to your alerts.**

**And remember to head over to the other story :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the characters from the amazing show created by Kurt Sutter. Only the OC's you've never seen on the show. They come from the land of my imagination. The land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

…

Happy laughed as he watched Vanessa jump to get her phone from above his head. Her five foot two body not even coming close to his six foot four one. "Just tell me why you have some guy calling your phone!"

She was angry, "Why have you been snooping around my stuff, Hap? I don't go looking through yours! Where's the trust?"

He smiled at her, lowered his hand and gave her the phone. Seeing her angry was making his pants become increasingly tighter. "God damn girl, I'm just asking a question. It's some guy named Jonathan."

She snatched her phone back, glaring at him. "Do you ever listen? Remember when I said, '_Oh, my best friend, Jonathan, works with me at my mom's Wedding Planning business with me_.'"

He smiled, his dimples showing. "Yeah, I do. I was just making sure you remembered, that's all."

She smiled, then started to walk down the hall towards their room, "Sure, whatever you say, Big Guy." She purred.

Happy let out a low growl, watching her tease him by swishing her hips side to side on purpose. She would have to learn, you don't tease the killer. He'll take what he wants, whether you like it or not, plain and simple.

He crept down the hallway, feet silent. Her back was turned towards the door, showing off her round ass. She was going to get it.

Still silent, he came up behind her, pressing their bodies together and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Pressing his full on erection into her back, he whispered into her ear, "You feel that baby? All for you."

She gasped. Turning around, she locked her arms around his neck. She smirked, "All for me, hmm? I don't think you could handle me, sweet cheeks." Unwrapping her arms, she turned to walk away.

He grabbed her by her waist, "Whoa, where the hell are you going, hmm? And sweet cheeks? There's nothing sweet about these cheeks, baby." He smirked, placing her hands on his ass.

She squeezed, "Nope, pretty sweet. I bet Jonathan would _love_ to give me his opinion. Hold on, let me call him. He always loves when I give him a guy to… work him out."

Happy grabbed her phone again, throwing it onto the dresser. "I don't think so. I ain't workin' anything out except for that sweet ass."

Walking backwards towards the bed, he pulled her with him, "It's Happy's time."

"Hey Baby, it's Tiggy's time. We're at the table." Tig opened the door without knocking, definitely listening to their conversation.

Happy, obviously annoyed at Tig ruining his moment, growled, "Tig, get the fuck out."

He smirked at the Killa, "Why baby? I totally can't wait to have some time with you, Sweet Cheeks. Church, now." Tig winked, then turned to leave. "Oh and Hap, I'll definitely wear that baby doll outfit Nessa wore for you. I like it."

Vanessa shook her head, "You better go. I gotta get ready for work anyway. If I'm not there, my mom will have a bitch fit."

Ellie stood in the doorway of the bathroom. She was admiring how beautiful Vanessa was, a pit of jealously rising.

Why was Vanessa so beautiful, but she so, _ugly?_

How could she look so good in her pencil skirt and blouse, yet Ellie looked so ugly with just a plain dress?

Vanessa probably had all these men wanting to be with her, but Ellie could only get little school boys. She wanted a man, and she already had her heart set on one.

She wanted to beautiful. To be a women. Have sex appeal that you would see in a Playboy magazine, or in the Victoria's Secret runway show. Her blonde hair was straight down her back, nothing special. Taller than most girls, Vanessa too. Her boobs were nothing more than the average B cups.

She wanted _to be _Vanessa. She had big breast, beautiful legs, and a butt that screams J-Lo. She wanted that natural glow that came when you were happy. Or how her smile would light up a room. How _everyone_ wanted to be her friend, or just talk to her. Why wasn't she lucky enough to look like _Vanessa. _

To hell with it, she needs some damn advice. "N-Nessa, do you think I could ask you something? I need advice." Vanessa away from the mirror, setting down her eyeliner. "About?"

Ellie started shaking, _this is it._ "There's this guy I really like, and I mean _really_ like, and I think he likes me too. He's always flirting with me, like kissing me on the cheek telling me that I'm really pretty and everything. I just don't know what to do."

Vanessa smiled, she remember when she was thirteen, and asking her mom for advice. "Let me guess, you want to make this more than just flirting. You actually want to be his girlfriend?" She nodded. "So what's the problem? It sounds like he really likes you, go for it."

Ellie looked down, "I just don't think I'm pretty enough for him, you know? He likes girls with dresses, heels, makeup, pretty hair, big boobs, and a nice butt. I don't have any of that. That's the problem, Ness. "

She put a finger under the younger girls chin, lifting her head up. "El, I totally understand. I went through this all the time when I was your age. Thankfully I had my mom for that. You're beautiful. And you know what, if he doesn't think so, then he's a big dummy!" They both laughed. "Don't think you have to change for him. Dresses, heels, makeup, hair, boobs, and butts don't make a guy like you. The personality does."

"How about we make a deal? I'll give you a makeover just to show you that you're still the same person you are standing here. And sometimes, truth be told, I want to just walk around in sweats with no makeup on. The real me."

Ellie smiled, "But what do I give you for this deal?"

…

Ellie stood in the bathroom, alone. Vanessa had just left for work, making her promise she would give up all the details when she came back.

Vanessa really held her end of the deal: Makeup, Hair, Dress, Flats, and Jewelry. And for the first time, Ellie thought she looked _Beautiful._

_I am Pretty._

_I am Beautiful._

_I am Gorgeous. _

Her end of the deal was to do good in school and not give her dad any trouble. She could do that.

Her hair, fell into soft waves down her back. Her face, wasn't covered with makeup, it looked natural. Using browns and creams. Her dress that fell just above her knees, nothing too crazy. The white flats she wore matched perfectly with the floral purple and white dress Vanessa had insisted she keep. And to top it off, flower necklace and earrings.

Walking out of the bathroom and into the room, she sighed as her hand turned the knob. She was about to become someone's girlfriend. This was perfect. Walking down the hall, she made sure her hips swayed side to side, just like she was shown. In a funny way, the felt like a lioness, stalking her prey. She rounded the corner, and there he was. Her Juan Carlos Ortiz.

…

"So where have you been, Miss. I Have A Special Glow To Me That Screams I've Been Having Crazy Animal Sex? I've been calling you!" Jonathan flashed his money making smile, handing her the streaming hot Starbucks coffee. He could read her like a damn book, this is why he's her best friend.

She smirked, "Jonathan, you of all people should know I don't kiss and tell. Oh, and Vanessa Ortiz doesn't have 'Crazy Animal Sex.'" Winking, she sat down in her office chair.

Still standing, her gave her _that _look. The 'Girl Please,' insert finger snap here. "Bitch, when you kissed Brett in the third grade, the whole Third Grade class knew about it! I've been your assistant for three years, not to mention your best friend. So, spill!"

Spinning around in her chair, she squealed. "His name is Happy. Oh My Jesus, Honey! He has tattoos, everywhere! Just covered in them. He works with my brother. Oh, and he rides a motorcycle."

Picking up a folder, he fanned himself. "Oh lord, baby. May I meet this man? And is there more where he came from? You know, I've been in the need of a pet lately. They say, they're the source of all happiness."

She laughed, "You dirty gay boy. And, there's a garage full of them. They all ride Harleys."

Jonathan sat on her desk in front of her, "Really? I bet one of them could ride me like a Harley."

…

Thankfully, he was alone. He still hadn't spotted her, perfect. Her walked as quietly as she could until she got to the table. Sitting on top of it, she closed his laptop. "Hey, Juice."

He looked at her, "Hey E, what's up." Then he noticed what she was wearing. "Wow, you looked really beautiful today, going anywhere special?" She playfully punched his arm, "Oh Juicy, you're too funny! That's what I _love _about you. You make me laugh."

He looked around, was someone playing a joke on him? Why was little innocent Ellie, Opie's daughter, acting so weird? "Uh Ellie, what's going on? Are you feeling okay? I can go tell your dad you aren't feeling well, then he'll take you home."

She pulled her back down when he started to get up, "No! I'm fine, I just want to spend time with you. So I was talking with Vanessa earlier, and she helped me realize that we're perfect for each other. I mean, you've been flirting with me for quite some time. And its just a matter of time before you make me your Old Lady." She twirled a piece of her hair around her finger.

_Perfect for each other. Flirting with me. Make me your Old Lady. _She has a damn crush on him. What in the hell? "First of all Ellie, I don't flirt with you, I'm way too old for you. Oh and lets not forget your dad would kill me. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you're not going to be my Old Lady. I like women my own age, eighteen and older."

She lightly stroked his arm, "But Juice, those women couldn't give what I can. I know I may not be as 'experienced' as they are, but you could teach me. I learn fast. Plus, age is just a number. True love triumphs all. So I promise we'll make it."

Then he remembered,

_I was talking with Vanessa earlier, and she helped me realize that we're perfect for each other._

He's going to have to talk to his little sister, and soon.

…

**I know this was a lot shorter but I had to make it like this. Drama goes down in the next chapter.**

**I wanted to introduce Jonathan into this story just for comedy purposes. He also gives a insight on Vanessa's personality. **

**Oh, and review if you really want to make me happy and get more chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really just want to say how thankful i am that you guys really are enjoying it and reviewing! It's makes me SO happy, you don't even understand.**

**I don't own any of the characters from the amazing show created by Kurt Sutter. Only the OC's you've never seen on the show. They come from the land of my imagination. The land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

…

It had been slow at work, which meant Vanessa and Jonathan had been doing everything except work. Now, they were at opposite ends of the office having a paper ball fight. The whole room had the little paper balls scattered around, making the floor hard to see.

Vanessa had stopped mid throw when her mother walked in. Looking around, her face became red. It was obvious, she was about the yell.

Just like old times.

Vanessa remembered the summer in ninth grade that Jonathan had come over for a sleepover. Well, it wasn't really much of a sleepover since he was there every other night. But, Brandon had come in with a brilliant idea,

'_Let's go across the street to golf course.' _It had been midnight, which meant her parents were sleeping, perfect.

The golf course behind their house had golf carts, obviously, that always had the keys in them. What did Brandon's terrific plan include?

'_We're going to race Golf Carts. Losers have to clean up the dog shit and give them baths for the next week. '_

Needless to say, they _all_ were washing dogs and cleaning up shit for the next week. Because he had thought he saw a security guard, Brandon had crashed his cart into the little river.

When they had got out to check if he was okay, the security guard he thoughthe saw, was actually the cops. Instead of arresting them, because Brandon is the high school's _best_ football player, they took them home.

She had never seen her mom that mad before, she didn't talk to them for a whole week. That was the time they had truly made her disappointed.

But now, looking at her mom, her face wasn't as red as before. She was actually _smiling. _"I swear, you two are such kids." In all honesty, Maria Ortiz was proud they were actually acting like the kids they used to. It brought back so many memories. The memories she loved, because she it made her feel like it was all worth it, being a mother.

There was another knock at the door, "Ms. Ortiz? There's a man here saying he knows you. He's wearing Leather, I think he's a biker. Do I let him in? Or do I call security?" Vanessa laughed, would everyone be acting like this? Because she dressed in high fashion, yet he dressed like what he was, an outlaw badass biker?

She smiled at her, "No, send him in." When the receptionist, Samantha, turned to leave, she stopped her. "And Samantha, if he ever comes again, just let him in, Okay?"

The petite brunette just nodded and left.

Happy walked in, bags of food in hand. "See, I told you I knew her." When she turned to leave, he added, "Bitch."

Jonathan looked him up and down, nodding. He approached him, holding his hand out. "You must be Happy, I'm Jonathan. Her _gay_ best friend." He looked at Vanessa, mouthing _Oh My God. _

Maria spoke up, "And I'm her mother, Maria. Nice to meet you." She looked uncomfortable standing next to him. Feeling as if at any moment he was going to steal her designer handbag. "Well, I just dropped in to say hello. Now I need to go see your cousin, Brandi. Hopefully I'll see you at dinner on Sunday, and maybe even you Happy. It would be a pleasure having you."

"And it was very nice meeting you too, Mrs. Ortiz. I'll try my best to be there Sunday." Happy looked at Vanessa, he caught onto the fear her mother was trying hard to hide. He smiled, he tended to have the effect on most women. Maybe she won't talk shit to Vanessa about her choice in men. She'd have to answer to him.

"Bye Mom. See you later." Maria nodded, then turned.

When she finally left the room, she breathed a sigh of relief. Jonathan looked at her laughing, "What's so funny, Ms. Thang? I almost crapped my pants."

"Bye Juicy, I'll see you later, okay?" Ellie kissed his cheek then left. He sighed, putting his head in his arms on the bar. What was he going to do? He spent a whole hour trying to tell her that she wasn't his type. _This is what happens when you're a nice guy._

"Awe Juicy, Ellie has a little crush on you?" Happy laughed, taking a sip from his beer. He had been sitting on the pool table for the last five minutes, and he heard everything. He listened to Ellie constantly telling him she loved him. He saw when she starting crying using the _'You don't think I'm pretty' _line. Then throwing herself at him when he told her she was beautiful.

Juice narrowed his eyes at him, "Asshole. She won't leave me alone! I've tried telling her, she's too young and she's not my type. The girl won't quit!" He hit himself in the head, "Why am I such a nice guy? She wants to have sex with me!"

Happy's eyebrows rose, "Really?"

Juice stood up, pacing. _One, two, three, four. Turn. _

"She told me, she might not be as 'experienced' as others, but I could teach her. She's a 'fast learner.' Oh, and that 'Love triumphs all.' What the hell does all that even mean!" He stopped pacing, "And because of someone's beloved Old Lady, she got the balls to hit on me!"

"Trust me, I had no idea. I could-"

One of the Crow-eaters, Tanya, came up in front of him. "Hey Hap, you need a little tenderness tonight? I promise, I'll take good care of you." She got on her knees in front him, hands on his belt buckle.

Lord knows he wasn't going to stop her, he had been so used to this type of treatment. Plus, he wasn't really used to be in a relationship. He doesn't know how to act. But the more work she put into his belt, it started to feel wrong. _Push her off._ He didn't want the guys to seem that he was whipped. Shit, he's the Killer.

"What the fuck, Hap?" Yeah, that was the sound of his Old Lady walking in. Fuck, he's in deep shit.

"Sorry Hun, he's already being occupied." How is this going to play out? He doesn't know what to say. Was she going to get pissed, start a fight? Or was she going to just walk away, crying? Maybe even be done with him?

Vanessa stood with her hand on her hip, "No, _Hun. _You're messing with my Old Man, which means you have to deal with me. Now, get to stepping."

Tanya scoffed, she was supposed to be providing pleasure to the Killer. And this bitch just shows up and fucks it all up? Fuck her. Nothing is going to stop this. _Old Man?_ Yeah fucking right. "Are you her Old Man, Hap?" He nodded, "Fine, I don't want to have to fight today. I just got my nails done."

When she got up and left, he looked at Vanessa. Her faced showed a mixture of anger and hurt. That was last thing he wanted her to feel. What the hell is his problem? "Why, Hap?" Her voice cracked. Fuck, she was about to cry.

She held up a hand when he was going to speak and slapped him. "I don't want to hear it, Asshole." She turned and walked down the hall to their room. She was going to cry, but not in front of him. Fuck having him see her emotional and vulnerable. She needed to be alone and think.

When she got to their room, she closed the door, locking it. The tears that she'd been holding in, finally falling. She was done trying to be the strong girl everyone thought she was. All the rage and hurt she'd been holding up for the last couple months was finally let out.

And it felt good.

…

Rose poured coffee into the two mugs on the small kitchen table. "She's a women Hap, and we women need to feel loved. To feel like our men love us and would never do anything to hurt us. But what you did, you really broke her. After everything she's been through, you did this. It's unexpected, and I'm disappointed in you Hap."

His mother really was disappointed in him, didn't she raise him better than that?

He sighed. "This whole relationship thing is new to me, Ma. I don't know how I'm supposed to make her happy. I don't think I should've started this whole thing in the first place. I don't want to hurt her, I feel like I'm playing with her emotions."

Rose shook her head, "You need to tell the girl the truth, starting with what her brother had told you to do. Keep the relationship honest. And figure some way to make it up to her."

She held up a hand when he tried to interrupt. "I don't give a shit if you don't do mushy love crap. Figure it out. Do something that you don't usually do. If it makes you feel uncomfortable, it'll work. Show her that you'd do anything for her. I don't care if you have to dress up as a clown or her favorite Disney character."

He shrugged, "I don't know what it is."

Rose put her head in her hands, "Jesus, Happy Lohman. Figure it out."

…

**So it wasn't major drama, but just a bit.**

**I didn't want to make some over the top 'we're gonna break up' type thing. I just needed to open a window to where they could actually talk about their relationship. It was gonna happen sooner or later. **

**And I promise, this isn't the last time you will hear from Rose Lohman. Scouts Honor.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of the characters from the amazing show created by Kurt Sutter. Only the OC's you've never seen on the show. They come from the land of my imagination. The land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

…

"Croweater? What the hell is that?" Vanessa was confused. There were Crow eaters, then porn stars. What's the difference?

Gemma had come to talk to Vanessa about the latest episode with Happy.

Happy called to ask her to come talk to Vanessa about what happened while he went on a ride. She could do that, right?

She listened while Vanessa talked about how she came into the clubhouse to witness Happy about to get a blow job by some slut. And how much he was an asshole for not pushing her away.

Gemma had heard all this before. The new club girlfriends had always come thinking they were so in love. But, some croweater bitch had always came and ruined it for them. But at the same time, the new girls were never ready for the MC life. It was sad but still the truth.

"A woman after your man. If he has a patch, they'll be all over him. If you want them to back off, you need to stand up to them. It helps if you're willing to fight for your man. Are you willing to do that?" Gemma looked at the smaller girl nodding. Something inside of her knew, she didn't have to worry about _this_ girl.

"And as for the rest of the shit you need to know-"

…

Happy felt weird getting off his Dyna holding a life size white teddy bear. The red heart saying '_I Love You_' had '_and I'm Sorry' _written below in black sharpie.

'_Do something that you don't usually do. If it makes you feel uncomfortable, it'll work.'_

His mom had been right, it did make him feel uncomfortable and out of place. Happy doesn't do mushy I Love You type shit. He would rarely tell someone that he loved him, his mom included.

And here he was, Teddy Bear in his arms, walking straight into the clubhouse. What was about to happen? God only knows. Hopefully, she doesn't slap him, again, and send him out of the room never wanting to talk to him again.

What if she already had her bags packed and left?

What would he do then?

Simple, hunt the bitch down and fuck her senseless.

"Whoa. Hap, you fucked up big time, huh?" Jax smiled from his position at the pool table. He'd been there once, roses and teddy bears. That meant one thing, he fucked up and his girl was crying. And you know what? It works every single time.

Flipping him the bird, he continued walking down the hall. He mentally prepared himself as he turned the knob. He found her on the bed, tissues surrounding her, talking to Gemma. Gemma was probably telling her to cut his dick off. Great.

Gemma coughed, "I guess you two have a lot to talk about. Remember what I said, Vanessa." So he had been right, they were talking about him.

She smirked as she passed him while walking out the door. "Nice bear, Hap."

Vanessa sniffed, and started gathering the tissues up. "Sorry for the mess. I get really emotional sometimes." He wanted to run away, he doesn't do well with crying girls. Comforting them was in his type five on the list 'Fuck That Shit.' The most he ever did, was pat the girl on the head, just like a dog.

But he was a man.

And he would handle it just as that, a man.

"Nah, it's fine. We need to talk, this is for you." He looked away as he held out the bear, he didn't want to see her reaction. He was surprised when she took it from him, smiling. "Thanks Hap, I never thought you would do this."

When she didn't get a response, she kept going. "So, I just want to say that I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier-"

He sat on the bed, "No, let me talk. I was an asshole. I shouldn't have let her touch me like that, I'm supposed to be yours. And I know for a fact if I seen some other guy all over you, I'd be angry too. I'm sorry if I made you feel as if this relationship doesn't mean anything to me. This is the first relationship I've been in for a _long time. _But, I'm really trying, I promise." He smiled at her, really meaning everything he was saying.

She got up to sit on his lap. "I know Hap, I'm glad you are. I was talking to Gemma, and she was telling me how this whole MC life works." She gestured around the room.

"She said I need to set a few rules. I know about the whole '_What happens on a run, stays on a run,' _crap. So I'm telling you, you're only allowed to get head. And, you only get one free pass every other run. You get to fuck a bitch, face down ass up type shit, understand?"

When he nodded, she continued. "Also, we need to be completely honest with each other. I just don't want to hear about what you did on a run, okay? Is there anything you have to tell me?"

He exhaled, he was finally going to tell the truth. "When we first got together, I didn't completely tell you the truth. I didn't lie when I said I wanted you, it's just that Juice came and told me I had to make you my Old Lady."

He was trying to read her face, it wasn't showing any signs of anger, Good.

When she started to laugh, he became worried. "You didn't think I knew that? He told me that same night." _Thank fucking God. _

He laughed, "Well, he got his karma. I walked in on Ellie trying to hit on him. Something about them belonging together. You have anything to do with that?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Oh my god, so _that's _the guy she was talking about?" Did she just give a fourteen year old advice on how to hit on her much older brother? "I bet he's pissed, isn't he?"

Happy actually looked at her for once, noticing her beautiful assets. The way her dark hair fell around her face, or the light brown orbs she had for eyes. The plump pink lips that called to him, inviting him. She was beautiful. She was the kind of girl that would make his mother proud to have as a daughter in law.

But what could he do? He probably wasn't the kind of guy she would want. Would he marry her? Probably not. Would he be able to give her a kid, let alone be there for the both of them? No, he just might be like _his_ father. The asshole that left him and his mother, who was gone and stayed gone. He didn't want to hurt her, he'd just have to take it one day at a time.

Vanessa snapped her fingers in his face, "See something you like?" She had noticed him staring at her. He made it too obvious. He totally ignored her while she kept asking questions, Asshole.

He licked his lips, "I sure do."

He had her trapped under his body, balancing all his weight on one elbow. His free hand found her round breast under the SAMCRO she stole from his laundry pile. He quickly went to work on her neck, marking his territory.

Vanessa had her eyes squeezed tight, he'd never done this before. She couldn't lie, the feeling was amazing.

She sucked in a breath as she felt him hover his lips above her thighs. He'd never done **that** either. She caught his eyes, almost as if they were asking for permission.

She nodded slowly. To say she wanted it, was just an understatement.

As soon as she nodded, he dove straight in. His lips wrapping around the first thing they came in contact with, her clit.

The mixture of sucking and biting sent her over the edge. How did he know how to make her go crazy? Never before had she felt this, all her pleasure came from his cock buried deep in her warm cave.

Her hands found his tattooed head as he tried to push himself in further. No doubt trying to get more of the sweet juices that cascaded from her walls. Her legs started to shake, her fingers finding and tightening around his shirt.

He looked up from the pink button, "C'mon baby, almost there." Inserting a ringed finger into her dripping wet cunt, he slowly moved it in and out. Her eyes had closed again, and her mouth slightly open, slurring whatever words that were coming out. "Oh yeah, right there."

He smiled, using his other hand to softly stroke her nub. "Look at me." She looked at him, connecting eyes with him. He lowered his head, not breaking eye contact, and licked her slit slowly. Arching her back, "Add another one, please?" She was almost there.

As soon as he added another finger, she went over the edge. Cursing as she rode out the orgasm. He removed his fingers, bringing them up to his lips, and licked them slowly.

"Ya ready for round two? Can ya do it again?"

Vanessa attempted to smile when Happy wrapped her hair around his fist. She was currently taking as much of him as she could down her throat.

Happy pulled her hair harder when she dragged her teeth against his sensitive flesh. "Fucking tease, I really should - Fuck." Vanessa pulled away with a loud Pop.

She kissed up his body, "You really should what? Punish me? I already told you, Big Guy, that you couldn't handle me."

He flipped them over, pinning her hands above her head. "You really shouldn't talk back to me." He wrapped her legs around his waist, slapping her ass. "There will be serious consequences."

Vanessa smirked, "Give me your worse, Baby."

Happy barely got the condom rolled on before he thrust into her hard and deep, catching her off guard.

Her mouth formed into the perfect 'O' shape. The only sound she made was her deep panting and the sentences she tried to string together.

Happy smirked, "Who can't handle who now?"

…

**Next chapter is going to introduce another character.**

**But, this one is more important.**

**Review and you'll get to meet them a lot faster. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter in practically Twenty-Four hours? YUUPPP :D**

**I'm really happy with the reviews I've been receiving. The make writing this chapter SO MUCH easier and fun. I look forward to you guys giving your feedback about the chapter. It motivates me to write what I think YOU want to read.**

**You guys are so AWESOME, but I have to put the spot light on _HermioneandMarcus_ because she reviews on pretty much EVERY chapter, and my other story, We'll Be A Dream.**

**Now, that story only has three chapters AND three reviews, so it's lagging.**

**I would really appreciate you guys supporting me. And I promise that it will only get better.**

**And it's about Juice, if you're interested :D**

**So getting to the chapter you all came to read, and not this LONG A/N.**

**I present Chapter 12!**

**Remember,**

**I don't own any of the characters from the amazing show created by Kurt Sutter. Only the OC's you've never seen on the show. They come from the land of my imagination. The land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

…

Vanessa traced the lines of Happy's tattoos as they lay in silence. They woke up tangled within each other.

"Ya do realize this ain't cuddlin', right?" Vanessa laughed and looked up at him, shaking her head.

She got off the bed, the sheet wrapping around her, and walked to the closet. "Whatever you say, Mister." He grabbed her wrist, "Where the fuck do ya think ya' goin'?"

She sighed, "I'm going to have a girl's day out… with Tig." She looked at his face, frustrated that she couldn't read his it, but when could she? It wasn't like he was an open book.

He grunted, why the fuck did she want to spend the day with Tig? He was a sick psychotic fuck, and lets not forget he tried to sleep with her. "What's this special bond you two have?"

She could tell he was jealous. "Awe, is the big bad biker jealous of my friendship with Tig? He understands me, Hap. Its like if he was my best friend, a _gay _best friend."

It was true, he had went to all the places that she would usually go with Jonathan. He even went to go get her tampons.

"_I swear, Nessa. I don't understand this shit!" _

_Tig had spent the last five minutes reading the back of the box of tampons. He constantly asked how they were used, he was seriously confused and starting to get frustrated. It didn't help that Vanessa was laughing and refused to help him figure it out. _

"'_A small, cylinder-shape cotton swab with a string,' Wait, what? It is for bloody noses? Or for your pussy? Why the fuck is there a string, Ness?" Tig looked around, all the women in the isle were staring at him like he was mad. Was it a little weird that it was just him, and Vanessa was on the phone?_

"You really think I'm gay? Baby, I guess I'll have to fuck a few bitches in front of you to change your mind." Happy and Vanessa looked to the door to see Tig standing there with his hands on his hips. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel on our date today, Ness. I've got to be in the garage today, Sorry."

The corners of Vanessa's mouth turned down, "But Tig! We were supposed to go shopping, then go watch Twilight! Who am I supposed to go with now?" They both turned to look at Happy, who was shaking his head.

"Hell no."

…

Happy walked into the clubhouse, listening to Vanessa rant about how much of a whore Bella was. Ever since they left the movie theater, she just couldn't seem to shut up. It was cute, but very annoying.

"I mean, I'm team Edward all the way, but come on. Maybe she should be with Jacob! They used to make mudpies together! If that isn't love, I don't know what love is. But, Edward saved her from James. God, he almost killed her though! If that doctor wasn't there, what's his name? Oh, whatever. If he wasn't there, he would have kept sucking her blood. Hap, who do you think she's better off with?"

He looked at her, shaking his head. He was not about to talk about some chick flick that he was forced to see. He barely even understood the whole movie. Some stupid bitch that stutters, get with a 'vampire' that glitters in the light? But her best friend is in love with her? And where was the sex scene? Edward watched her sleep, he was surprised they didn't just get it on right then and there.

"Sugarplum, how was the movie? I'm sorry that you had to down grade me and go with _him. _Plus, I already saw it last week. Sorry." Saved by Tigger!

Vanessa shook her head, "What the fuck, Tig? We were supposed to go see it together. Bastard."

Tig shrugged, "Well. Chibs and Bobby wanted to see it. I told them you wanted to go see it too, but they said it was a guy thing. Sorry."

Vanessa glared at the two other men. "Assholes."

…

"Hey Gemma, do you think I could talk to you for a second"

Vanessa poked her head into the office, seeing the queen working on the latest paperwork. The truth was, she needed a favor. A _huge_ favor. Her mother's wedding planning wasn't going great. All the money she made, went to her mom and the business. So what good was that doing her?

She needed a _real job_, she needed _money._ It was killing her that every time she needed to go somewhere, she had to get a ride from someone. She needed a _car._

Gemma pulled her glasses from her face, looking up at the younger girl. "Sure Baby, what's up?"

She was nervous, she guessed that this could go one or two ways. Gemma could help her, or she would flip her off and tell her to get the fuck out. "I kind of need a favor."

When she didn't respond, she continued. "I need to see if you could help me get a job."

Gemma raised her brow, "Honey, what makes you think that I can help you get a job? Plus, what would Happy say? Does he know about all this?"

Vanessa looked down, "Well, no, I didn't think it would matter. I'm pretty sure that he would be proud that I'm trying to become more independent."

She sighed, the Matriarch still looked like she wasn't convinced. "I need money, Gemma. I need a car. I need to get out of this clubhouse. I'm tired of leaning on him."

Gemma smiled, she was actually being serious about her life. An Old Lady may be at least a bit dependent on their man, but they still should hold their own.

"There's this boutique a couple blocks from here. My friend, Callie, owns it. It pays well. People with money go there all the time, I'm pretty sure they're hiring. I'll make a call."

…

Happy stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Vanessa was adding the finishing touches on her makeup. He watched in fascination as she swept the black eye liner back and forth on her eye. "So, where is this place you're going?"

She rolled her eyes, this would be the fifth time she told him. "_Callies_, Hap. It a boutique."

Gemma had came through. She made a call to Callie and had recommended Vanessa. She had guessed they we're good enough friends that she didn't even have to go for an interview.

Happy grunted. "A _boutique? _What time ya' goin' to be back? I might need you later." He wiggled his eyebrows. She had a job, and it turned him on. He would admit it. She was independent. In his book, that was sexy.

Vanessa smirked, shaking her head. "God, Hap. Is that all you want me for, sex?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Girl, you know better then that."

…

Vanessa looked around as she walked through the door of the Boutique behind Gemma. The room, at least two times the size of the clubhouse, was painted a peach color. There were racks and racks filled with nice clothes, and they were all Vanessa's type. And the shoes! She was sure she was going to die just working here.

An lady about the same age as Gemma walked up to them. "Gemma! My god, you're looking better and better every day." She and Gemma embraced, exchanging words Vanessa couldn't hear.

Turning to Vanessa, she finally acknowledged her. "You must be Vanessa, I'm Callie. Welcome to my boutique."

…

After at least thirty minutes, Happy missed her already. Even though he was working in the garage, he missed the times she would sit on the stool and ask him questions about cars. That was before she had this _job._ But without a doubt, he was glad.

There was a knock on the bay window, Piney. "Hap, your mother is on the phone!"

'_So how did it go? Did she forgive you like I said she would?'_

"Yeah Ma, she did."

'_Good. Always listen to your mother, I'm always right. Now, what are you doing Sunday? I need to get out of this prison.'_

"Ma', I don't know. Are you even sure you can leave? Are you taking your Meds?"

'_Happy Lohman. You know good and well I do what I want! I may be old, but I damn sure rule this place. And yes, I'm taking my meds. You work so hard to get them, why wouldn't I?'_

"So then what you like to do, Queen?"

'_I was thinking you and Vanessa could take me out to eat at my favorite restaurant.'_

"Alright, Ma'. I'll see you then. I love you."

'_And I love you, my son.'_

Happy hung up the phone. It was set. Sunday, he and Vanessa would go up and see his mother.

His Queen and his Princess would finally meet each other.

…

Vanessa had been working at the boutique for more than an hour and she was finally getting the hand of things. It wasn't too hard, she guessed. Callie had her and her new coworker, Leslie, working the cash registers and customers. As easy as it gets.

Her and Leslie got along great. Vanessa learned that Leslie had just gotten out of an abusive relationship, just like she had. The had so much in common, and just from knowing each other for an hour, they knew they would be great friends.

"So you and a biker, huh? That's hot. I've always wanted one." Leslie and Vanessa sat on top of the counters of their lunch break just gossiping.

Vanessa nodded, "I have a brother, I'm pretty sure that you'd love him."

She looked deep in though, trying to figure how to respond to that. "Oh really? I might have to meet him and your mystery guy sometime, huh?"

Vanessa smiled. "Yeah. We're having a party this Friday. You can come if you want, as my guest." She laughed when her phone started to ring, "Oh, what a surprise."

"Yes Papi? What can I do for you?"

'_Papi? You should use that more often, I like it.'_

"I definitely will. Now, is there a reason you're calling me while I'm here? Shouldn't you be working on a car or something? I don't want Gemma giving me some shit because I'm keeping you from working."

'_I'm taking a break. Plus, Ma' just called. Wants us to come up Sunday and spend the day with her. You good with that?'_

"Wait. You want me to meet your mom? Hap, I don't think I could do that. What if she doesn't like me?"

'_You'll be fine. I promise. Now, I need you to do something for me.'_

"Yes, Papi?"

'_I need some phone sex right about now.'_

"Happy, I'm busy. But when I get back to the clubhouse, I'll do whatever you'd like."

'_Promise?'_

"Yes. Now, goodbye."

…

**That's the new character, Leslie.**

**Now who can guess how she fits into this story? **

**Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any of the characters from the amazing show created by Kurt Sutter. Only the OC's you've never seen on the show. They come from the land of my imagination. The land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

…

The Friday night party at Teller-Morrow was in full swing, as always. The beer was cold, the crow eaters pretty much naked, and everyone was generally having a good time.

Except for Leslie. She had been groped by at least five different men in the past ten minutes she'd been there. And where was Vanessa? She was supposed to be meeting her here tonight and she was nowhere to be found.

When she looked around, she was disgusted. How could any women let a man just shove his hand down her shorts? Or to just disrespect her like that? Her body was her temple, not his property that he could just take whenever he wanted. They should have more respect for themselves.

"You're here! What do you think?" Leslie turned her head to see Vanessa coming towards her. She was glad that she stuck to being casual. Her and Vanessa were wearing tight fitting jeans, boots, and flannels.

She smiled, "It's alright. I'm not much into the party scene though." Vanessa nodded, she understood completely. She wasn't into the whole party thing either.

But, everyone needed the release. Opie had just lost his wife, he didn't connect with his kids, and his mom just bailed on him. Bobby was just let out of questioning by the stupid A.T.F. bitch, Stahl. So, everyone needed to party and get their minds off reality.

Happy stood on the other side of the lot with the guys. His kept making glances over to his woman. She seemed uncomfortable, it didn't help that all the crow eaters kept staring at her as they passed. She would have to learn to hold her own. If she wanted to be his Old Lady, she needed to keep those sluts in their places. He couldn't help her, she's on her own.

The thing that he was most worried about was Sunday. She would finally meet his mom. He couldn't help but think about what would happen if they ended up butting heads. Who would he choose? Obviously his mom, she was always there for him. She _raised_ him. On the other hand, he had Vanessa. Over these past few months, he had genuinely fell in love with her, but he'd never admit it.

Finally, when she turned and met his stare, he nodded for her to come.

She came and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Yes, Papi? How may I serve you."

Happy grunted, "Smartass. I need to talk to you." He then led her into their dorm room.

Vanessa raised her brow, then signaled for him to continue. "I just want to make sure were on the same page. The next few weeks are going to be crazy. Did you see the car that just pulled in with that white guy? I have a bad feeling about him. I want you to stay away from him."

Vanessa nodded, "I understand."

Happy rested his forehead against hers, "I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone. Especially Tig." He placed a kiss to her head then sighed, "Don't get used to me saying it often, Okay?"

Happy paused for a moment. "I love you, Vanessa."

She smiled, he _loved _her. "I love you too Hap."

…

Juice smiled and took a sip of his beer. He'd taken Vanessa's place next to Leslie at the bar when she left with Happy.

The blonde haired blue eyed girl intrigued him. She flirted with him, but kept it on a friendly bases.

She was beautiful, no doubt. He could see her in his future.

…

Gemma was still in shock. How could this have happened to _her._ She was always in control, never powerless. And here she was, in the hospital after being raped by those White Hate pricks. But, was it wrong that she just wanted to break down and cry?

Now, Clay and the guys were outside in the waiting room thinking she was in a car accident. But what about when Clay wanted to have sex with her? What would she do then? She can't just keep putting it off, he would find some other pussy, that was much younger.

Vanessa knocked on the door, "Gemma? Oh Hi. You know, you don't look like you've been in a car accident. You look like you've been beaten. And to think about it, I've been in this room before. Gemma, were you raped?"

Gemma avoided her questioning look. She had forgotten that she was once raped and beaten too. Damn, she obviously knew what it would look like. "Yeah."

Vanessa gasped, "Oh my god, Gemma! I'm going to tell the guys." When she turned to leave, Gemma rushed to the door. "You can't! Do you know what it would do to the club? Not right now, okay."

Vanessa sighed, "Gem, you can't just keep this locked away. You need to talk to someone or it will eat you alive. And that's not what you want. Trust me, I learned the hard way."

…

"When she hit the barrier, she took a pretty good shot to the face. There's some swelling. I have to run a few more test, but she's going to be fine." Tara explained to Clay.

He nodded, "But, uh, it's nothing serious?"

She shook her head, "No." "Can I see her?" Tara hesitated, _be calm. _"It's gonna be a little while."

He nodded, "Okay, well, uh, I appreciate you taking care of her, Doc." She smiled and nodded to him, Neeta, and Jax. "Of course."

She then turned and walked back into the room. "They believed the story. All you have to do is hold out on Clay for a little." She turned to Vanessa, "Oh, Hello. Have we met? I'm Tara."

Vanessa smiled, extending her hand to shake Tara's. "Nice to meet you, Tara. I'm Vanessa, Happy's Old Lady."

Tara's eyes widened, "Oh wow. I didn't know he had an Old Lady. I didn't actually know he could say more than one sentence." The three women laughed, "He scares me, so I don't really talk to him. I'm Jax's Old Lady."

Vanessa smiled, "He is a little scary, isn't he? I guess that's what drew him to me. But, I haven't had the pleasure of spending time with Jax, but from what I know about him, you're a very lucky women to have a caring guy like that."

Tara smiled, "Yeah I am. Well, ladies. I'll see you two later, I have to get back on rotations. Oh, and Gemma, Neeta is waiting for you in the Chapel. She wants to speak to you."

…

Vanessa sat next to Gemma and Neeta in the Chapel. When she met the club Nanny, she instantly liked her. In a weird way, she reminded her of her Grandma Cataleya. From what she heard around the club, she is very trustworthy, dependable, and just gives great advice. She made a mental note to ask for her number, she could use some advice.

Neeta just looked at Gemma, "I'm not gonna do it today, 'cause I ain't stupid sister. But you know at some point, I'm gonna have some questions." Gemma sighed, "I know."

"While we're here, you wanna say a prayer with me? You too Vanessa" She smiled at the younger girl. "With a man like Happy, you might need it." Vanessa smiled and nodded.

Gemma looked down at Abel, "Not big on praying."

Neeta scoffed, "Sure you are. Look at the way you're holding him. I can see it in your face, you're thanking God."

Vanessa smiled. Hell, she'd thank God too after all that poor baby has been through. He was so young, and he's had so many obstacles thrown at him. And he over came them, each time becoming stronger and stronger. She admired that, this little prince was a fighter.

…

Vanessa walked into the clubhouse, intending to go and try and spend some time with her man. When she woke up, he was gone. "Holy shit, what happened?" Bobby was sitting at the bar, blood flowing from his shoulder and soaking his shirt.

He shook his head, "You'd think you'd know what a gun shot wound would look like, how long have you been here?" Smiling, he turned to Tara. "Is it alright?"

Vanessa smiled, Bobby played that role of being an Uncle for her. They had bonded over one thing, baking. It was her favorite thing to do ever since she was a kid, it provided a release, especially when she was with Antonio. But, when they had first started baking together, he gave her a ten minute lecture on the importance and difference of baking with organic flour. And in the end, she had to agree with him.

Tara removed the towel from his shoulder, "Well, you're lucky it went straight through."

Vanessa left and went back to her and Happy's dorm room. When she walked in, he was sleeping. _Lazy ass, it's only ten o'clock. _

Then she looked around the room. There were clothes scattered everywhere, his boots just lay on the floor waiting to be tripped on, but it seemed the only thing neat was his cut hanging off the back off the chair. "Figures." She muttered.

She then changed into one of Hap's wife beaters and a pair of shorts, she decided she was going to clean. She tied her hair up and put the earphones in. What was the point of having a dirty clothes hamper if he wasn't going to use it?

When she finished with the floor, she nodded. Then she moved to the dresser, finding Happy's knife in the sheath. Turning, she made sure he was still sleeping, then taking the knife out slowly. She played around with it carefully making sure not to cut herself.

She looked up into the mirror, seeing Happy standing behind her. Jumping, she turned around. "Jesus fucking Christ, Hap. What the hell? Make a little noise or something."

He smiled, taking the knife from her hand. "What are you doing, hmm? Do you even _know_ what you're doing." He started to spin the knife in his hands, his eyes not leaving hers.

Soon, his lips we're at her neck. He had both hands on either side of her so she couldn't escape.

She was kissing back, but then the thought came to her, she couldn't.

_She was on her period_.


	14. Chapter 14

**We're almost at 60 reviews!**

**I don't own any of the characters from the amazing show created by Kurt Sutter. Only the OC's you've never seen on the show. They come from the land of my imagination. The land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

…

"Uh, shouldn't you be polishing that bike, sweetie? Jax likes it nice and shiny."

Vanessa stepped out of her new car, seeing Ima taunt Tara. She smiled, "Hey bitch, shouldn't you, oh I don't know, sucking a dick right now? Or taking it up the ass? Oh well, it doesn't matter, right? You'll be doing both in a matter of minutes anyway."

It pissed her off at the fact that this little Porn Bitch would be talking down at Tara like her shit didn't stink. She really needed a reality check. Men respect women that had respectful jobs and carried themselves well.

Not little skanks that fucked for money.

Ima scoffed, "Excuse me? Do you know who the fuck I am?"

Vanessa laughed, "Yeah, some little porn bitch that thinks she's good enough to be with Jax. But newsflash, he's got a kid and an Old Lady." She gestured to Tara, "So keep it movin' sweetheart."

Tara smiled, "Thanks, Vanessa."

Vanessa nodded when Gemma, Clay, and Tig showed up.

Clay turned off his bike. "What the hell you doing here?"

Gemma continued walking towards the door, "Luann called. She's freaking out."

Clay stood up, "This is club business. You have no reason to intervene." Gemma shook her head, "What intervene? She's my friend. She needs to talk."

She turned to walk again, but was stopped by Clay. "So when she wants to talk, you what? Drop everything?"

She shook her head, "Jesus Christ, What are you, three?"

"Get back to the garage."

Tig when to sit next to Tara and Vanessa, watching the King and Queen fight. "Excuse me?"

"Last thing I need is for you running diva over a goddamn come factory!"

"Asshole!"

Clay picked up a cinder block and threw it into Gemma's car window.

"You stupid piece of shit!" Gemma screamed, kicking his bike.

Vanessa and Tara ran inside Caracara to find Jax. He was sitting with Ima. "Call me when you get finished. I'll make sure you get home safe."

Ima stood up, standing in front of Jax, "He's occupied, honey. You should wait outside like you were told." Vanessa watched as Tara's mouth dropped, _this bitch. _"Oh hell no, Jax, get this porn bitch before I do."

Jax pushed both girls away, "Okay, I'm sorry. She's a little out of her mind." Vanessa scoffed, "I'll put that bitch in check."

Tara started running to the door, "We'll she's not the only one."

When they returned outside, Clay was punching the car. "That's just what those arthritic mitts need, a good pounding!"

"You want to see a good pounding?"

Gemma's face was red, "Oh yeah, come on, badass! Lay hands on me! I'll slit your goddamn throat! You are pathetic."

Gemma turned around and made her way to his bike. Clay put his hands on her shoulders attempting to pull her back.

"Don't you touch.. Don't!" Gemma started to cry. Vanessa and Tara ran over to comfort her. "It's going to be okay Gemma." Vanessa said in a soothing tone.

…

Tara looked over at Vanessa, they were walking to meet Gemma in the office. "I can't believe that just happened. I never seen them fight like that."

Vanessa nodded, "I kind of understand. I think Clay is just really stressed that he isn't getting any, you know?"

Tara nodded, walking into the Office. "Gemma, you're due for an H.I.V. test."

Gemma got up from her chair, taking the cup. "I haven't had sex since it happened." Tara nodded, "Makes since, you're still healing." Gemma shook her head, "Pussy's not the problem, it's my head."

Vanessa spoke up, "Gemma, you just need time. It happened to me. You'll be fine soon." She looked out the window, "Uh Tara, I think you should see this."

Tara and Gemma walked over to the window, seeing Ima getting off the back on Jax's bike. "Son of a bitch."

Vanessa shook her head, "That little slut! Wait, did she just kiss him? Oh my god." She looked over at Tara, she looked pissed. But, who wouldn't be?

"You good with that rubbing on Jax?" Gemma asked.

"I trust him." "It's not him you should worry about, it's that those little tarts. They think he's a free dick, Happy too." She turned so she could look at both girls. "You need to show them that they can't be rubbing up on them. He's yours. Put the bitch in place. If they see, they'll know."

Tara looked at Vanessa, then back at Gemma. "You want me to hit her?"

Gemma smirked and nodded. "Kick, scratch, whatever it is that suits you. As long as you prove to them that he's yours. You good with that Vanessa?"

Vanessa smiled, getting up from the chair. "Hell fucking yeah. It will be like the Old Days in LA. Bitches want to disrespect, bitches get fucked up."

…

Vanessa and Tara weren't too happy going to the Wrap Party at Caracara. But their men were there with a bunch of porn star whores, who wouldn't go and check up on them?

"This is a closed party." Vanessa rolled her eyes, looking at Ima. "Look bitch, we're looking for Jax and Happy. _Our_ Old Men. So, scram."

"If you're looking for Jax, he's got all he can handle tonight. Don't worry." Tara tried to go around her, "Yeah, I'm sure he does."

Ima moved in front of her, "I said get out, Bitch." There were other porn stars starting the form behind Ima. "What's so hard to understand?" "Get out of my face?"

Tara turned and started walking away, "That's right. You better run, you little skank."

Vanessa watched her walk away, if Tara wasn't going to do this, she was. "Look, obviously you sucked so much dick, it's finally fucked with your brain. I'm gonna tell you this one more time, Stay away from Jax. Got it?" Ima scoffed, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Vanessa smirked, taking her earrings off, "I'm going to enjoy this." After stepping out of her shoes, she went face to face with Ima. Bringing her arm back, then snapping it forward, her fist connected with Ima's nose. "Is there anybody else? Never mess with a Son that has an Old Lady. Or this will happen to you."

She stepped over Ima, smirking. "Stupid Bitch." Walking over to Happy, she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Hello sexy. I was watching you from across the room. I just have to ask, Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

Happy smirked, leaning down to kiss her. "Smooth."

…

Vanessa stood in the parking lot of T.M. Today was supposed to be the day she and Happy were going to visit his mom, but a last minute run cancel _their_ plans. But, Happy insisted that she could still go, putting the address on the navigator in her car.

She was disappointed though, she was looking forward to going with him. They could spend time with each other. But what if his mother didn't like her? She'd be in a world of trouble.

Vanessa gave Hap a final kiss goodbye as he got on his Dyna. "I'll see you later, Papi. Call me, okay?" Happy gave her a nod, then rode off behind the others.

Back in their room, Vanessa was freaking out. What do you wear when going to meet your biker boyfriend's mom? She sighed, pulling out jeans, boots, a white tank top, and a pink cardigan. Hopefully this was good enough. It could be worse, right?

…

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door, she was freaking out. This was it, it's time to meet Mama Lohman. At the front desk, she had told them who she was, but it seemed they had already been informed, obviously by Happy_._

She was known as the _Daughter-In-Law._

A women Gemma's age opened the door, she was beautiful. She had the same tan skin, and same brown eyes as Hap. Her hair was mostly black with a hint of silver, and it flew just a little past her shoulders. "My Goodness! You are just absolutely gorgeous! My son sure does know how to pick 'em!"

"Oh, where are my manners? Come in!" She moved aside, giving her room to walk through the door and into her room. "I just need to finish getting ready, Okay?" Vanessa nodded and the older women disappeared into the bathroom.

_I Choose You - Mario._

Vanessa hit the talk button, "Yes, Papi?"

'_Did you get their safely?'_

"Yeah I'm here right now, waiting for your mom to finish getting ready."

'_You nervous, baby?'_

"I was, until I met her. She looks so much like you. Hap, you know there's a lot of pictures of you on the wall. You were a cute kid, what happened?"

'_Very funny. I began to become sexier. Listen, something happened.'_

"Oh God, are you hurt Hap? Who did it? I'm gonna kill them I swear!"

'_Nah, it was Tig. Ran off the road, went to the hospital.'_

"Is he okay? I swear Happy, I'm going to kill you! You know he's my best friend and you go and let something happen to him?"

'_He's fine. But, he did get picked up by some Bounty Hunters.'_

"Mmm, I want my Tiggy back. Understand?" Vanessa looked over to see Rose, "Hap I'll call you later, okay? Yeah, Love you too."

Rose smiled, "Love, hmm? I'm glad to see my son is in love and happy. Shall we go?"

…


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own any of the characters from the amazing show created by Kurt Sutter. Only the OC's you've never seen on the show. They come from the land of my imagination. The land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

…

"He is very sweet, I promise you!"

Vanessa and Rose sat across each other from each other at Rose's favorite restaurant, Olive Garden. They were discussing how Happy had treated her like a perfect gentleman should. "Good, that's how I raised him. Now, tell me about your life."

Vanessa looked down, "Um, I don't know if you really want to know, it's nothing special." Rose lifted her chin with her finger, "I do want to know. In your eyes I can tell you were hurt, and it all changed when you met my son, now, tell me."

"Well, ever since I was sixteen, I dated a guy named Antonio. Our dad's worked and played golf together. So, we were pretty much destined to be together. He was my first everything. My first kiss, first date, first boyfriend, my first love, and my first time."

Rose didn't interrupt to ask questions, she just nodded her head showing she was listening. "When we graduated from High School, he went on to work at his father's construction business while I stayed to work at my mother's Wedding Planning business. Soon, we moved together, talked about getting married, and having kids."

"A year later, we were engaged and I had just found out I was pregnant. When I told him, he was convinced that it wasn't mine because we didn't have sex as much. He got so angry, that it was the first time he ever hit me. That night, I lost our baby."

"And it went on for a few years, and sometimes, well weekly, he raped me. So, when I was finally rescued by my brother, Juice, I was so happy. Then I met Hap, he changed my look at life. He changed how I feel about men, I can finally trust them. And I'm so thankful for him, I don't know what I would do with him. I need him and I love him. Every time he holds me, kisses me, or makes love to me, I can tell that the feelings are mutual."

Both of the women were crying, touched by the story. "I guess my son is your Prince Charming, hmm?" Vanessa nodded and they laughed. "And what about you, Rose?"

"I was in love once or twice. When Hap was five, his father up and left us. He never came back after that. Sometimes I would hear from him, but that was it. Then I met Michael, he was Hap's step dad. I was so happy, he didn't remind me anything of Hap's dad. But he started to beat me, and when Happy found out, he nearly killed him. It was then I found the strength to leave him. That man is my whole life. And I know I've said this before, but I'm glad he's found a girl like you."

Vanessa smiled, "Thank you. Now I was thinking, we could go shopping. Hap gave me a couple hundred bucks. I should probably buy something for him too." Rose raised her brows, "In more ways the one, yes?" Vanessa laughed and nodded.

…

The ride back from Bakersfield was peaceful. Rose did like her, and was like her in so many ways. She felt at home with her, like she was a mother she never had.

_Tears Dry on Their Own - Amy Winehouse_

Vanessa smiled, picking up the phone. "Hey Tara, how's my favorite Old Lady?"

'_I thought Gemma was your favorite?'_

"Nah, she's more like my mom. Just like you're more like a sister. So what's up, Chica?"

'_Here at home with Abel. Jax is still gone on that run, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. We could order pizza, have ice cream and just talk.'_

"Yeah, I'd love too. I'm on my way, I'll just stop by the store."

Vanessa fumbled around with her purse at the store counter looking for the money. A hand smacked down a twenty dollar bill, "Here, I can take care of this." She looked up, "Oh Um, thank you." He gave her a creepy smile, "Any time darlin'"

Grabbing the bags, she walked out to her car. She wanted to get away from him and fast. The whole time she could felt something was wrong, she had to get away. Danger.

"I hope this isn't too direct, but I would be honored if you joined me for dinner tomorrow night." Vanessa jumped, she turned to look out the window, and there he was. "Actually, Mr.-" "Weston, A.J Weston." "Mr. Weston, I am a very busy woman. And also, I'm not interested. I'm very committed to my… girlfriend."

As soon as he stepped away from the car, she was out the lot. Did anyone else get the feeling that he seems like the type to rape someone? Been there, done that.

She pulled up to Jax and Tara's house, and walked up to the front door. "Hey, Vanessa. Come in." The two women smiled at each other. "So I ordered the pizza, and it's already here. What did you get from the store?"

Vanessa set down her purse and opened up one of the bags, "Cookies, Ice-cream and some Apple Juice for Abel like you asked. Tara, do you know an A.J Weston? He paid for all of this and then asked me to join him for dinner."

Tara turned around to face her, "That's one of the White Hate that Happy told you about. Very dangerous. He also was one of the ones that raped Gemma. So please, be careful."

Two hours, a whole large pizza, and two bottles of wine later, the two women were still in party mode. "I swear to you, back in college, I was the life of the party! Those were the good days." Vanessa laughed, "I can see that Tara, but can I ask a question?" Tara nodded.

"How to you deal with this life? I mean it's the women, the drugs, the police. There's always a time when you want to spend time with your man, but the club comes first. Do you ever wish that he wasn't in the club?"

Tara sighed, "Sometimes I do, but then I realize it's his whole life. All he knows in his life is this brotherhood. And I know that the only thing that is stopping me from leaving or just breaking down is our love. I love him so much. If you love him and want to be with him, you have to deal with the club."

Vanessa nodded, not knowing what to say. "I do love Hap, so much that sometimes it hurts. But then I think about what would happen if I get pregnant. How are we going to raise a child in this life? At any moment something could happen to him, I wouldn't be able to handle that. Or what if he decides he wants some other slut?"

"Vanessa, you can't just worry about the 'what if' situations. You need to talk to him about all that. Let him know how you're feeling. I think he'll understand. And if you do happen to get pregnant, you have me _and _Gemma to help you. As for the Crow eaters and Porn Bitches, I think you set some of those bitches straight, and I'm pretty sure you could do it again."

Vanessa and Tara laid on the couch thinking about what was said and what was learned. Their newfound friendship was beginning to be something that was going to be needed in the future. They had promised each other, what ever it was, that they would be there for each other. Whether it was men problems, women problems, or just to provide an escape.

Tara's phone rang, "Hello? Is everything okay? Oh my god. Are you in danger? Am I in danger? What about Vanessa? Jesus Jax. Yeah, we're on our way."

Vanessa sat up and looked at Tara, "Everything okay?"

Tara rushed to get ready, "We have to get to the hospital, Chibs was blown up."


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own any of the characters from the amazing show created by Kurt Sutter. Only the OC's you've never seen on the show. They come from the land of my imagination. The land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

…

Vanessa sat in the hospital waiting room. It had been a few hours and there was still no word on Chibs. At least she had Abel and Gemma to keep her company.

Tara came out and sat next to the two women. "Chibs is stable but critical. He landed on the back of his head. Caused a large blood clot. A brain bleed's severe, but if it subsides it's not life threatening. All we can do now is monitor it."

Gemma spoke up, "And if it gets worse?" "They'll have to go in and relieve the pressure."

Vanessa smiled, "Thanks Tara." Tara nodded and walked away. Gemma crossed her arms, "Are you okay, Gem? Do you know who did this?" Gemma nodded, "I'm guessing it's the guys from your rape?" She nodded again, "It was the mini van. I remember that bitch got me inside it."

…

Vanessa stepped out the shower, her hair clinging to her face and back. "Hey baby, everything okay?"

Happy sighed, "Yeah."

She walked over to him and put her hand on his face. "Just yeah? Hap, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He nodded, "So why are you holding out on me, hmmm? If you think I'm gonna judge you, I'm not. I'm your Old Lady, you can fall back on me if you need too. You don't have to always be the strong one."

Happy grunted and smiled. "We're trying to think of a way to retaliate against Zobelle. Jax and Clay are having these arguments and it's just getting out of control. The rest of us don't know what's going on." He lifted her onto the sink, "But I think you can help me with something, though."

She bit her lip, "And what is that?" He smirked, removing the towel from around her body. He began to kiss her neck, finding her sweet spot. Vanessa threw her head back against the mirror, moaning.

Vanessa leaned forward and lifted his shirt off. Happy moved from her neck to her jaw line. He stopped to look into her eyes whist she worked on his belt. He smirked when she saw how hard he was.

Vanessa eyes closed as he entered her. "Fuck Hap." He slowly began to thrust into her, his eyes never leaving her face.

All that was heard in the bathroom was Happy's grunts, Vanessa's moans, and the sound of their bodies coming together. On the counter next to them, her phone began to ring.

Vanessa leaned over to see who it was. She sighed, "Gemma." She looked up at Happy, asking for approval. He nodded, but still didn't stop thrusting.

"Gemma , I'm a little busy right now. Can I call you back, a little- Oh fuck." Happy had quickened his pace. She looked at him with wide eyes, _Bastard._

"Uh, yeah sure. What's so important? Fine, I'll see if he lets me go. Bye." Vanessa hung up, "Gemma said there's an emergency at Caracara, she said I should go."

He sighed, pulling out of her. "Go." He started to pull his pants up. She kissed him, getting down from the sink and going to change. "I love you!"

He grunted, "Yeah, yeah."

…

Vanessa got out her car at Caracara. "Ladies, is there a reason you pulled me away from my Happy time?"

Gemma looked away from her and shot at the target, "I think it's time you too learned how to shoot. Protect yourselves."

Vanessa laughed, "You serious? Oh, okay."

Gemma handed both girls a gun. "You're going to want to squeeze slowly. It'll have some kick."

Vanessa shot, completely missing her target, "What the fuck?" Gemma smirked, "Told ya. Both of you are gripping too hard, You wanna hold it firm, but let it breathe."

Vanessa looked as Gemma got behind to show Tara, making a mental note. "Now, put the sight on what you want dead." They both shot hitting their targets.

The women turned around, Vanessa smirked "Isn't that the bitch, Ima?"

Ima got out of the car, giving the women dirty looks. Tara lifted the gun and pointed at her. Vanessa laughed as she watched the Porn Star try to run inside.

All women began to shoot at the car, laughing. "I'm sorry ladies, but I've got to get to the boutique to work. I'll see you two later?"

…

Vanessa watched as a younger blonde woman walked into the boutique. She eyed her suspiciously. She looked exactly like Gemma had explained, this was the bitch that got her raped.

She got up and walked over to her, "Is there anything I can help you with, ma'am?

Polly looked at her and smiled, "I'm just looking. I'll let you know if I need anything."

Vanessa nodded and walked back to the register. "So, Miss Thang, how did it go meeting the mother in law?" She saw Leslie out the side of her eyes, smirking. "It was nice. She's a very nice woman. I like her, she likes me. I think we're good. And may I asked how you and my brother are doing?"

Leslie blushed and looked down, "I don't know what you're talking about. We just talked at the party Friday night, that's it."

Vanessa looked her up and down, "Girl please, I have eyes, and I saw you too talking. He ignored the Crow eaters, just to talk to you. You're special, he likes you, I can tell. Why don't you go by there later and ask him out?" Vanessa saw the look on her face and interrupted her, "My brother is the brightest crayon in the box, he wants to see if you have the balls to make a move on him. It's all about dick size." Leslie laughed and left to talk to her customer.

…

By the time her shift was over, the sun was starting to go down. She walked into the clubhouse finding it empty except for Piney sitting at the bar. "Isn't it a little too early for Tequila?"

Piney laughed, "Nah, this is just a warm up for later. How are you doing, sweet cheeks?" Vanessa sat on the bar next to him, "I'm doing good. Where are the boys?"

He passed her a shot glass, "They think they found where Zobelle might be now. Retaliation."

…

Vanessa got up at the sound of pounding on her door, "Gemma?" "You need to come outside." Vanessa follow her out of the room and down the hall. "Vanessa, this is Rosen, the clubs attorney."

"Attorney? What's going on?" Vanessa looked back in forth between Gemma, Rosen, and Tara. Tara sighed, "Jax, Clay, Bobby, Tig, Happy, and Juice are in Jail."

Vanessa took a deep breath, "Holy shit, are they going to be okay? Oh my god, Hap." She was freaking out, she'd never had a boyfriend in jail before. What was she supposed to do? How long would they be away? Would they ever get out? Is this the last strike?

And what about Zobelle, Weston, and Darby? Or the Mayans? Vanessa shuddered thinking about the possibility of any of them getting hurt inside. It's like what happened to Otto, but what if they killed of them? That would be a hell of a lot worse then losing an eye.

Or what about the families on the outside? Could something happen to them? They were vulnerable at this point.

Gemma was beyond pissed, "Seven-figure bail? No court date? It's bullshit!"

Rosen sighed, "Apparently, they have security tapes. Women and children running for their lives. I can't spin this, I'm sorry."

Gemma shook her head, "You saw what happened to Otto, they got no protection." _Bingo._

Tara spoke up, "What about a bondsman?" "Five hundred-thousand a head at ten percent. You'd need Three-hundred k to get the six of them out."

Gemma sighed, "I can post the house."

Tara nodded, "My dad's too."

Vanessa looked at Rosen, "I have about two thousand from working at the boutique. It's not much, but it'll help I guess."

Rosen sighed, "That might be enough to get out Clay, maybe Jax. But that's it."

Gemma looked down, "Clay won't leave them behind."


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own any of the characters from the amazing show created by Kurt Sutter. Only the OC's you've never seen on the show. They come from the land of my imagination. The land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

…

"Vanessa! I've missed you!" Ellie ran up to Vanessa, hugging her. "I've missed you too. Hey Ope."

Opie smiled at her, "Vanessa, do you think you could do me a huge favor? I need you to watch them for me, I have to take care of some business for the club. Plus my mom left to check on my dad. Do you mind?"

Vanessa nodded, "Yeah sure. I'll take them out to eat, and a night full of fun. If I need too, I'll take them over to Jax's to be with Neeta."

He hugged her, "Thank Nessa, I owe you one."

She smiled and watched him walk away. "So Ellie and Kenny. Are you two hungry?" They nodded, and she walked them to the car.

At the diner, they ate in silence. "So how's school going for you two?"

Kenny looked up from his burger, "It's cool. I have like five girlfriends!"

Vanessa laughed, "Oh really? Quite the charmer, yeah? Just like your dad."

He smiled, "I am. Girls can't get enough of me. I bet you can't either, huh?"

She smiled, "No, I can't. But do me a favor, don't tell Hap. He wouldn't like that too much." Kenny laughed, "I can take him on!"

Vanessa smiled and turned to Ellie, "What about you, El? Everything good?"

Ellie didn't look up, "Its fine. Some girls won't leave me alone, though."

Vanessa nodded, "Do you want me to go and talk to them? I can set them straight if you want."

She shook her head, "No thanks." Vanessa nodded, "Okay. Well, I heard about what you did with Juice, why didn't you tell me?"

She looked up, "I thought you knew?"

Vanessa shook her head, "No, I thought you meant a boy _your_ age. Not my brother. Don't you think he's a little too old for you? Plus, what would your dad think? That's his brother, he trust him. Juice will never go against that."

Ellie nodded, "I know. That's why I like someone else, his name is Eric. He goes to my school."

She smiled, "Do you want some advice." She snapped her fingers. "I can help you get him like that."

…

Vanessa sat on the couch at Tara's house. It was getting late and she was waiting for Opie to come pick up the kids.

Gemma sat next to her, "You know, when I see you holding him, it looks so natural. I can't wait 'til you and Hap have a baby."

Vanessa smiled, bouncing Abel up and down. "What makes you think we're going to have a baby? What if he doesn't get out Gemma? Do you honestly think that we'll get the money? Or that if we do, he'll want to have a baby with me?"

Gemma scoffed, "He told you he loved you, didn't he?" Vanessa nodded, "Are you too using protection?" She shook her head. "Well, there you go. It just might happen. And yes, we'll get the money, and they will get out. And as soon as he's back at the clubhouse you two will talk about it, understand?"

Vanessa nodded and looked at Tara when there was a knock on the door. Tara opened it and stared at the blonde. "I'm here to pick up Opie's kids. I'm Lyla."

Tara crossed her arms, "I know who you are. Where's Opie?" "He's doing something for the club."

"Porn girl's here for Kenny and Ellie." Tara said as the other two women joined her at the door. Gemma scoffed, "You're kiddin' me." Vanessa smiled and extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Vanessa. Nice to meet you, Lyla."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm here because I gotta pick up my kid at my mom's. I told Opie I'd take 'em all out for something to eat."

Gemma leaned against the wall, "We already fed them."

Lyla shook her head. "I'm just trying to help Opie."

Tara shook her head. "We don't know you. We're not about to turn two kids over to some-"

"Hottie that your boyfriend jerks off to?"

Tara scoffed, "He's not into the underdeveloped tween thing."

Gemma walked forward, "Go pick up your own kid. We'll tell Opie there's been a change of plans."

Vanessa looked at her before turning to leave, "I'm sorry." She walked back to the living room, "You guys didn't have to be so mean to her. She's nice."

Tara scoffed, "She's a Porn star. We don't know her. She's such a slut."

Vanessa shook her head, "Wow, you're being very judgmental on somebody you don't even know. She has a kid, Tara. Have you ever thought this was her career path because she's a single mother and needs to provide for her kid. "

Tara laughed, "I don't care. I don't like her. And you weren't this nice to Ima, were you?"

"That's because Ima was a bitch, she wanted _your _man. Lyla is a nice girl, it seems to me she likes Opie. Jesus, can't you just give her a change to get to know her?"

Vanessa grabbed her purse, walking out to her car, she got out and began to drive to the clubhouse. She was pissed. How could Tara do that? Just be so rude to someone that wanted to show to kids that have been hurt a good time. I guess Tara isn't the girl she thought. _Whatever._

_My Chick Bad - Ludacris_

"Yes, Gemma?"

'_The bail was posted, they're on their way home.'_

"Really? Okay, I'm on my way."

…

Vanessa stood with Gemma and Tara waiting for the van to pull up with their Old Men. She was happy, their getting out! Thank God! But on the downside, she promised that she'll talk to Hap about where their relationship was heading.

The van pulled in, and the guy got out. But, instead of coming straight towards them, they went straight into the clubhouse, avoiding them. What's going on?

Vanessa looked at the Queen, her face blank. "Gem, is everything okay?"

Gemma looked at her, "I don't know, baby."

…

Vanessa was waiting on the bed when Hap came in. She quickly got up and hugged when he came through the door. "Are you okay? I was so worried. I missed you."

He leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't rough or forceful. This time it was sweet, gentle, and slow. He didn't have to tell her in words, it showed just how much he loved and missed her. Telling her she had nothing to worry about.

But the whole time, it was him who had worried about her. He had the same doubts as her. Would he even get out? Would she get hurt? Would she be so scared of this life she left him?

Pulling away, he just stared into her eyes. "What's wrong? I can see it in your eyes."

She laughed, "I guess you get that from your mom, huh? I just wanted to talk to you about something, but it's not important."

He picked her up, bringing her over to the bed. "Tell me." She sighed and looked down. "I was talking to Gemma earlier, she made me think about something. Where are we heading with this relationship, Hap? I love you, so much. But just how much do you love me? Could you see us in the future together, with a baby? Our own house? Maybe a dog? I just don't know what you think about all this."

He made her look at him, "I love you. I'd do anything for you, understand?" She nodded, "I was hoping we would have a future together. I could see us, with our son. Living next door to Jax and Tara. Our sons having play dates. You pregnant, again. Having my mom come live with us. Maybe getting married. You good with that?"

"I. Love. You." She said between kisses. "But, you do know what we have to do to have a son, right?" He smiled leaning over and climbing on top of her.

"Yeah, ready for round one?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Seventy-One Reviews! You have no idea how much this really means to me. I've had this story up for seven months and so many of you read and review it.**

**So, thank you for everything.**

**I do not own Sons Of Anarchy or any character from the show, it all belongs to the wonderful Kurt Sutter.**

**Everything you read that you do not recognize comes from my imagination land where I think of ways to keep my readers.**

**A land of rainbows, unicorns, and butterflies.**

...

"Who's that lady, Gem?" Vanessa looked through Chibs' hospital window. A woman was sitting in one of the chairs reading a magazine.

The woman, Vanessa had to admit, was very beautiful. Her curly black hair, with a streak of gray, framed her face perfectly. She wore black dress pants with an open white button up.

Everything about her was drop dead gorgeous.

Gemma turned and looked through the small rectangular window on the door. She sighed and cursed, "Shit."

"You're a long way from home, sweetheart." Gemma said as she opened the door, shooting daggers at the woman.

The curly haired beauty looked up from her magazine and smiled, "Gemma? Nice to see you again. You're right, I am. I was very worried about Phillp."

When she spoke, Vanessa realized the accent, Irish. So, she was beautiful, and Irish? She bet that men fell to her feet.

Gemma scoffed and shifted her weight. "You could have sent him flowers."

Vanessa looked back and forth between the two women giving each other death glares. How was she supposed to proceed with this? Hold Gemma back from starting something? Or introduce herself?

She gave an awkward wave to the woman. "Uh, hi. I'm Vanessa. And you are?"

"Fiona. Fiona Larkin." She started, "I'm guessing you're an Old Lady?"

Vanessa nodded, "Yeah, to Happy, the club's-"

"Why are you here, Fiona?" Gemma asked, cutting Vanessa off.

Fiona sighed and looked at Chibs' still body, "I really needed to see him, Gemma."

Gemma rolled her eyes and laughed, "We're in a shit storm here. Last thing we need is you turning him inside out."

Fiona and Gemma began to glare at each once again, leaving Vanessa in another awkward position. She looked around the room for something that she could bring up to get their mind off each other.

She nearly jumped for joy when Tara stepped into the room, "Look! It's Tara. Do you have any news about Chibs? Because... that's what we're here for."

Tara smiled at the fellow Old Lady. As soon as she walked into the room, she could practically feel the tension. And when she saw the two Older woman glaring, she decided to step in. "Uh, I'm sorry, but I.C.U is only for immediate family members only."

Fiona smiled and looked towards Gemma, "I'm his wife."

Vanessa's eyes widened. She had been hanging around to at least know some things about each and every member. But, why didn't she know the Chibs was married- Correction- Is married?

Gemma grabbed onto to Vanessa's arm and began to pull her out of the room. "Let's go."

Vanessa turned back toward Fiona as she was being pulled out of the room, "It was very nice meeting you. I hope we can see each other again. Oh, and I like your accent!"

When the three of them were out of the hospital room, Gemma stopped, and began to pace.

"Gem, I don't see what's so wrong here. Am I missing something?" Vanessa asked.

"It's that bitch!" Gemma started, "She's coming around here and acting like she still loves Chibs. Her being back here with cause so much trouble. He should have got a divorce when she left him!"

Tara shook her head, "I still can't believe I didn't know Chibs was married."

Vanessa nodded, "Yeah me too. I just don't understand."

Gemma sighed, "It's been a long time since they were together. They got a daughter, Keri, together. She got together with Jimmy O and that's where Chibs got his scars, Jimmy. After that, Chibs moved down here to be with us. The rest is history."

Vanessa smirked, "I'm guessing you don't like her?"

Gemma glared and began to walk towards the exit. "There's only three women I've been afraid of. My mother, my third grade math teacher, and that Irish bitch."

Vanessa laughed and continued walking. "Wow, Gem. I'll see you later tonight, Tara!"

…

"So, did you talk to him?"

Vanessa took a break from cutting the vegetables to smile at Gemma. "Yeah, I did. He said that he does she us in the future having a kid and possibly getting married."

Gemma smirked, "I told ya."

Vanessa playfully glared at the woman who had became like a second woman. She was right, though. Gemma had called that Happy would see a future with them. And just the thought about it made her stomach flutter.

"I thought you were bringing a salad?" Gemma asked the newly arrived doctor.

Tara scoffed and glared. "I've been busy." She lifted up a paper, "This is a hostile work environment claim issued against me and my _proxy_ by Margaret Murphy. You threatened her!"

Vanessa looked at her friend, what the fuck was her problem? Tara was acting fine just two hours ago and she was fine. Why did she have the sudden attitude and balls to go up against Gemma?

"The club is the club. My life is my life. Stay up of it, Gemma! I don't need your goddamn help!" Tara shouted

Vanessa went to hug Lyla and the kids and they arrived. "It's so great that you guys came. I'm pretty sure you're going to have a bunch of fun!"

She leaned down towards Ellie and Kenny, "Are you guys hungry?"

Lyla smiled at the two children nodding vigorously and caught Tara's eyes. "Hey."

Tara scoffed, "Perfect. Serving hand jobs for dessert?"

Lyla looked back down at the kids, then to Tara. "That's real nice in front of the kids." Tears burned her eyes and she slammed the plate down that stormed out of the house.

Vanessa turned back from looking after Lyla. "What the hell, Tara?"

The doctor scoffed, "What? You know she's a porn star! Isn't that their form of pleasure or desert? She deserves it."

"You're such a bitch, Tara! I can't believe you would say that. Give her a damn chance! Just because your in a bad mood, doesn't mean everyone has too also." Vanessa shouted.

Tara rolled her eyes, "Fuck you, Vanessa!"

Gemma walked to the table, "Come on everybody, let's all sit down."

Vanessa turned to see Lyla coming back in with Opie, Jax, and Bobby from the front door. Clay, Tig, Happy, and Sack came in through the front door.

As she turned to walk with Lyla to get the kids cleaned up and ready to eat, she caught Happy's eyes. He gave a small smile and nodded as he watched her walk out of the room.

When Vanessa walked out to see the men fighting, she went to sit next to Neeta. "Is everything okay?"

Neeta shrugged and placed a hand on the Latina's shoulder. "I don't know, Baby."

"Sorry to interrupt." Everyone turned to the door to see David Hale. "I figured I should tell you this in person. We just found Luann Delaney off County 18. She was beaten to death. There aren't any other details right now. I'm sorry."

Clay walked over to Jax, "Did you cause this?"

Jax shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Payback at Caracara." Clay stated.

The men began to fight and Gemma threw down a plate on the table, getting everyone's attention. "Jesus fucking Christ! One fucking night without fighting! Is that too much to ask?"

…

Vanessa had her head placed on Happy's chest as they stood in silence outside of the house.

Everyone present at the dinner had just found out Luann was found killed and she honestly didn't know what was going to happen. She had a feeling this was going to tear the club apart. What about Otto? He just lost the love of his life, her heart went out to him.

Vanessa took in the smell of him, her favorite thing to do. He smelled of leather, axe, and smoke. To her, there was a hint of strawberries.

She looked up at her man, a smiling playing on her face. "Hap, did you use my body wash?"

He gave a rough, gravely laugh, "What makes you think I used _your_ body wash, when I have my _own_?"

Vanessa placed her head back down on her chest, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you just wanted to have the scent of me everywhere you go. Or, you and Tig have been spending a lot more time together than usual."

Happy glared at her head, "Me and Tig are pretty close."

She lifted her head and smirked at him, "Are you trying to tell me something, Hap? I totally understand. I mean, I never knew why you liked to wear leather. It's all coming together now."

"Oh, baby. You think? Trust me, it ain't like that." He leaned down and kissed her. Pushing her into his midsection.

Vanessa gasped "You know, being that hard all the time isn't healthy. I think you should see a doctor."

He smirked, "Well, go buy a nurse's outfit and I will."

She laughed and hit his chest. "I'll think about it."

…

Vanessa hesitated on answering, "Hi Dad."

'_You can't call your father anymore?'_

"I'm surprised you're even calling me after what happened last time."

'_Well, you were right. You deserve to be Happy. Plus, I talked to your mom. She said she really liked 'Happy'. I want to meet him.'_

"Uh, Dad. I don't know about that. I'll think about it, okay?"

'_I'm so serious right now, Vanessa. I'm telling you, if I don't like him, he's gone.'_

"Please, Dad. I'm not letting you dictate my life anymore. I'm a grown ass woman. You will treat me like one."

'_Goodbye, Vanessa'_

…

Happy and Vanessa walked hand in hand up the driveway to her parents house. She didn't feel uncomfortable because she knew that she didn't care what they thought anymore. She was done with being controlled by this ungrateful family. She looked over at Hap, he gave her a nod, letting her know he was there for her. She knocked on the door.

Brandon's son, Christian answered the door. "Auntie Nessa!"

Vanessa smiled, "Hey, Christian. I've missed you so much! You're getting so big. Where's your sister?"

"She's in the house with everyone, come in! They're waiting for you." He moved aside.

Christian let Vanessa by, but stopped Happy. "And you are?" Happy leaned down to his level, "I'm your new uncle. And, how old are you?" Christian scoffed, "I'm old enough! I suggest you get out my face or I'll kick you in your 'No-no Happy Place.'

Vanessa tried to cover her laugh, "Christian! You're only eight, you shouldn't be talking like that, And be nice to him, okay?" Christian turned back to Happy, "You love her?" Happy nodded, "Yeah, you better."

He stood back up straight when the kid ran away, "That's the Seed of Chuckie." Vanessa laughed, "I guess you could say that, wait 'til you actually meet his father."

As soon as they walked into the living room, everyone suddenly became quiet. _This is going to be fun!_

…

"So, 'Happy' what is it that you do?"

Happy turned to face her dad, "I'm a mechanic and a motorcycle enthusiast."

Ernesto nodded, "So you have a bike? I've been wanting to get one for the longest time. But you see that woman over there? My wife. She won't let me. Say's I'm too old."

Happy laughed, "Well, I'm surprised Vanessa hasn't asked me to get rid of mine. I have a Dyna. If she lets you get one, I recommend it. It's perfect bike, in my opinion."

Ernesto smiled, "Vanessa, this guy's is a keeper. Hap, would you like to see baby pictures of her?" Happy nodded, getting up from the table to follow him into the living room.

Vanessa got up and ran after them. "Dad No!"

She jumped on Happy, "You're not going to see those photos, understand?" He raised a brow at her. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Or we won't have sex for a whole month."


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys!

If you're reading this it means you read this story and you freaking loved it. Or.. you're a new reader.

You guys have no idea how sorry I am that I never really post anymore. I've been so busy with school and sports, and just life in general. But that doesn't mean that I don't think about my stories and you guys everyday.

And to be honest, I think my writing style has changed a bit.

So for you guys, I'm going to redo this WHOLE story.

I want to make it even more detailed and just so much better!

So how do you guys feel about that? Would that be okay?

Let me know!

Xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright guys, I have done my first chapter of the new and improved story!**

**As soon as I post this, it's going up!**

**Are you excited, I am?**

**It has a new title and everything, so go and find it: _Just A Fool_**

**If you guys could review and tell me you actually followed the orginal story would be awesome. I want to know who all is new and has read the old one.**

**Thanks guys, you make this all possible!**


End file.
